What I Dreamed Last Night
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: Modern Day, High School! The 7, plus their friends, the countdown is on until Prom! Will they ever get the partner of their dreams, and dance the night away? Taking place over a course of ten days, we see our heroes and friends deal with the anxiety of Prom, and the big question of asking somebody to Prom, before it's too late! COMPLETE (Art by Viria)
1. Chapter 1

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 1_

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! I tend to get antsy when I have nothing to do (urgh, episode won't load...) so, I decided to begin one of my Multi-Chapter fanfictions I've had under my belt for awhile. Please, enjoy! This is the 7, plus other characters, in a High School setting, (NO GODS), days before Prom. What will happen to them here? Let's see!_

* * *

June 15th. Ten days before Goode High's tenth annual Prom. The hallways are flooded with students, eagerly discussing and asking their chosen ones to be their dates to this event. Girls running to the boys, asking in a voice similar to a chipmunk, or the boys asking the girls over a text, because they're too afraid to ask in person. Roses attached to notes asking to go to Prom became frequent, and teachers constantly reminding their students of the dress codes and the rules of the Prom. It was so important, every student said the word with a capital "P", as if it could be said with a capital. It was Prom, one of the biggest events of their high school days.

Annabeth Chase walks down the crowded hallway, holding her books close to her chest. Dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, she was practical and ready for anything. Posessing a sharp mind and clear logic, she would be anybody's choice for Prom. Beautiful, intelligent, a bit of a sharp tongue and nearly undatable, nobody had asked her yet, however. Too stunned by her grey eyes that intimidated even the scariest students, they parted their way for her and her friends, as they walk down the hallway. This particular day, she was chatting with her friends, simply making talk. Piper, Reyna, Calypso (an exchange student from Greece), Hazel and Thalia accompanied her, as they had been attached at the arms nearly all year. All of them avoiding the subject they dreaded the most. Stopping in front of the room 2A7, she waves farewell to Reyna, Thalia and Hazel, and enters the classroom with Piper and Calypso.

"-mean, why is it such a big deal? It's only a dance where we would get sweaty and pressed up against people we really don't need to be pressed up against."

"Calypso, not that I don't agree with you, but it is fun. You can dance all night, and wear dresses, and just have fun, because we sure as hell know, life after this will suck." Annabeth sits on her desk, smiling as the bemused look on Calypso's face. Piper, taking a seat on the desk opposite hers, smirks at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, who're you going with to Prom? I mean, you have to have somebody at this point."

"Nah, nobody's asked me yet. Still trying to decide who I would want to go with." Annabeth replies, flipping through one of the reference books that had been brought home with homework, "I mean, it's no big deal if I go alone. Reyna's going alone."

"Yeah, cause she's Reyna-"

"Oh, right. And who do you wanna go with, Piper?" Annabeth shoots viciously, smirking. Piper's cheeks grow pink, as Calypso looks between her friends. Nervously running her fingers through her auburn hair, she turns to Annabeth for an explanation.

"Piper's had a crush on Jason Grace for the _entire year. _She's begging for him to ask her, but she doesn't want to ask him because apparently, it'll make her look bad."

"It will?" Calypso inquires, turning her head to look at Piper, who widens her eyes at Annabeth's words. Slipping off the desk, she prods Annabeth in the chest, who in turn, slides off the desk as well.

"No, it won't! I just don't want to ask him cause he's always surrounded by people! You know what I mean? Like, Drew Tanaka, or that Octavian guy. If I ask him in front of them, it'll be a mess!"

"No, it won't," Annabeth replies smoothly, shaking her head at her worried friend, "Jason's a nice guy, and he won't let them make fun of you." She pulls a pencil out of her pencil case, heading over to the trash can, "One sec, guys, gotta sharpen this."

She begins to turn the sharpener in her hand, as the blunt point of her pencil won't do for this class, when she hears somebody scream "LOOK OUT!"

Looking up, she sees only a blur of black and blue heading her way, before the figure and herself go down, crashing in a fantastic mess and falling to the ground. Annabeth is dizzy for a moment, fighting to regain a sense of gravity, before someone else helps her to her feet. She finds her arms around Piper and Calypso's shoulders, as she looks down at the other recipient of their collision. Percy Jackson.

His skateboard is in the corner of the classroom, having skidded over there after the collision. His black hair is hidden by a beanie, the grey one that he never seemed to take off. His green eyes are unfocused and wide, but when he slowly comes to, he widens them and stumbles to his feet, having to grab onto 's desk.

"Wow, that...are you alright?" He asks, looking at Annabeth, who's still trying to make sense of what happened. He stretches a hand towards her, trying to help the girls out, but Piper and Calypso back up considerably. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to make Wise Girl here tumble off her feet.

"Your brain is full of kelp," Annabeth groans, "Why do you bring that stupid skateboard to class? I mean, only lets you keep it cause you're his stepson. Can't you keep your stupidity somewhere else?"

"Hey, can't keep what I never had. Sheesh, you need to calm down," Percy grabs the pencil that Annabeth had been sharpening moments before the crash, "Like, seriously. No wonder no guy wants to come with you to Prom." '_Except me'_

"Plenty of guys want to go with Annabeth!" Piper rises to her defence, glaring at the accident prone, skater kid in front of her, "She's just deciding who she still wants. Besides, why would anyone want to go with _ you_ is the question!"

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun, unlike your Wise Girl over here," Percy flashes a crooked smile at the angered friend, "She's so tightly wound, not even a Boy Scout could undo those knots in her shoulder. She's no fun at all."

"Yes, I am!" Annabeth rises to the challenge, blowing a piece of hair out of her face, "Way more fun then you, Seaweed Brain!" The nickname that Percy tried to forget is thrown back in his face, after an accident at the aquarium earlier that year. "I am the queen of fun! You think you have moves, Jackson? I have even better ones that'll blow you off your feet!" Not that Annabeth had a quick temper, but with Percy Jackson, her emotions got the better of her, and logic was screaming in silence, trying to restrain her from making stupid choices. But with Percy, emotions always got the better of her.

"Would you want to show your moves, then, to me?" Percy asks, sticking his face up in hers, a dangerous smirk on his face, "I mean, at the dance. Or are you going to step down and be the good little Wise Girl everybody knows you are, Chase?

"Name your time and place, Jackson, and I'll be there."

"Seven o' clock, your place, my car, the school."

"Done."

"Done."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Only did Annabeth just realize that she had just agreed to go to Prom with Percy Jackson. The snarl on her face disappears, and Percy simply laughs. Walking away from the argument, Piper and Calypso stand frozen and in shock at what has just happened. Annabeth Chase had just agreed to go to Prom, with a capital "P", with the rebel and skater, Percy Jackson. May God have mercy on their souls.

* * *

Piper is still snickering over the events of earlier when she walks in with Calypso to the Math Class they had next. Walking into Room 3B1, she plops her books onto her desk, which is snugly placed next to Calypso's. Sliding into the desk, she waits for Calypso to do the same, and she brings the girl down, whispering in her ear.

"Okay, so do you want to go with anybody to Prom, Calypso?"

Calypso is quiet, thinking of people she would consider going to Prom with, before shaking her head. A lie, of course, but she wasn't sure about her choices yet. She fiddles with the rope bracelet on her wrist, staring down at the her anklet that dances up her leg. She was definitely lying, but Piper clearly couldn't see it yet.

"No, not yet, Piper."

"Oh, c'mon!" Piper laughs, "There's gotta be at least somebody you find cute in your classes? What about Will Solace, in your culinary class? He's your partner, right? Or Garrett Willford, in your gym class? There has to be someone that'll attract your attention."

"No, not at the moment."

Piper sighs, shaking her head, as she fidgets with the ruffled pink tank top her mother bought her, "There is someone, isn't there? You just don't want to tell me?" When Calypso still doesn't reply, she smirks gently at the girl, "I'll find out, one way or another, Calypso. You'll see."

"Find out what, Mclean?"

Piper has to prevent herself from groaning out loud when she hears the sound of that voice. Ugh. Dylan. The king of the jerks, and famous for having failed their grade twice. Turning her head, she sees the famous jerk, dressed in his snapback and gold chains. He carries his phone, texting madly into it, before turning his attention back to Piper. His startling blue eyes unnerve her in such a way, she can't help but want to turn away.

"Nothing, Dylan."

"You know," Dylan says, as he slowly leans over, getting dangerously close to Piper, "There are a lot of guys out there who want to take you to Prom, Mclean. Why don't you come with me? There are some bad, bad guys. I can protect ya."

"Yeah, protect me from what? Monkeys? Back off, Dylan, and take your snapbacks with you. I don't care for hats that are asking for 40 year old women to bang them. Cause really, that's all you're attracting at this moment."

Dylan blushes considerably, his mouth slightly open from the insult. Calypso begins to laugh, as Dylan slowly backs away, grumbling under his breath. Piper, satisfied with the exchange, turns back to Calypso, continuing to prod her about somebody she could bring to Prom. Unaware, though, that a certain Jason Grace has been hanging about the doorway, and watching the conversation. He crosses his arms, his sky blue t-shirt tight on his arms as he did. His stomach begins to flutter, as though butterflies are flying inside of his system. God, Piper was amazing. She was not only beautiful, but had a fierce tongue, and could defend herself from jerks like Dylan. He admired her for it. He bites his lip, trying to think of a way to appoach her and ask her, but instead, he makes his way into the class, waving half-heartedly at Piper, and wondering if he'll ever man up, and get the guts to ask her to Prom before somebody else did. Setting down his backpack beside his desk, he looks at his agenda, and adds something else, in hurried writing, before shutting it, and the bell rings.

_"Ask Piper Mclean to Prom, or you're a goner."_


	2. Chapter 2

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 2_

_ A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback and the favorites/follows! I seriously didn't expect that. I will be updating more these days, because my exams are over! Special thanks to my reviewers, please review and share if you love this story!_

* * *

"Leo! Pay attention!"

Leo looks up from the writing that was on his music folder, to see an angry looking Mr. Johnson staring down at him with disapproval. The other trumpets around him, Connor and Travis Stoll, Joshua Chamberlain, and Marissa Harrison raising eyebrows at him, and slowly setting down the pencil. He takes his trumpet into his hands, making sure the slide was in the right position, and sitting up straight. Mr. Johnson, nodding with approval, raising his baton to give them the time, murmuring the count.

For Leo, band class has never been his favorite. Band required constant attention and careful reading of sheet music. Leo, who has been diagnosed with ADHD, and dyslexia at a young age, finds it to be torture. He enjoyed wood shops, and mechanics class better then this, but he had only taken it per request of his mother, Esperanza Valdez. As much as Leo hated torture, he loved his mother even more.

The Valdez family, consisting only of Leo and his mother, is very close. The Valdez relatives, as Aunt Rosa and others, blame Leo and his mother for the accident in the mechanic's shop where Leo's father died when he was four. A fire had taken Mr. Valdez, and he had only time to scream at his wife and child to run, before the shop, metal and all, burned and extinguished him for good. The relatives blamed Esperanza and Leo because they were the only one who could have stopped it, and instead, per Mr. Valdez's screams, they ran. Now alienated from the family, Esperanza worked two to three shifts a day at the garage near their house to keep food on the table. Leo tries his best to be on good behavior at school, for his mother's sake, but he knows he's not an easy child. He tries his best to blend in, do his work, but unfortunately, it was nearly impossible. Like, right now for example. He had just been sketching an idea for a series of gears that could basically be the first perpetual motion machine, but of course, he had to be interrupted as soon as he was in his stride.

Staring wistfully at the drawing, he places his digits on the smooth surface of the valves, ready to play the notes, as Mr. Johnson gives them the beat. He glances to the front row, where Piper holds the flute close to her lips, and he can't help but notice the auburn haired girl she sits next to. She stood rather straight, her hair braided down her back, and the bright and vivid red colors distracted Leo for a second. When she glances over her shoulder, though, he feels his heartbeat begin to quicken. She's stunning. Her eyes were an amber sort of color, full of honesty and trust, something Leo hasn't seen in a long time. Her long, nimble finger wrapped around the silver flute with ease, as though her fingers were just naturally curled just so that it could play the melodies the flutes must play. He feels his cheeks get warm, as she glances at him, and quickly brings his trumpet up to his lips, taking shorter breaths then normal.

"Oh, and I forgot!" The band class collectively groans as Mr. Johnson sets his baton down. "We need a singer for the song! I want to hear it the way it will be sung at our concert next week...Jennifer is sick today," he observes, noticing the missing bassoon player, "Any volunteers?"  
He looks around the students, who are all glancing at their music with uneasy eyes. Everybody knew the melody well enough, but the lyrics of the song, London Derry Air, wasn't as well known. Every other student exchanged looks with their neighbor, each of them daring the other to raise their hand, but nobody would be caught dead singing in the band room with the band. Any sane human being, though. Leo hoped somebody volunteered soon, because his arms were getting sore from holding the trumpet up, when a hand in the front goes up.

Her voice, when they began to play, was hypnotizing. It was fluent, high and sweet, moving with the music so easily. The lyrics, though they were in English, sounded like a foreign language. Her accent wasn't as present as it was before, as she sang the song about the father and his son that's gone to War. It took his breath away, literally. It brought back bittersweet memories of his own father's death. He had to stop playing the whole notes and half notes on the page sometimes, because he just wanted to hear her voice. The notes she sang that were on everybody's sheet music, it was like they weren't even real. Like she's improvised the words, and it was pure and true. Like it came from her soul.

_"And I shall hear, though soft you tread upon me_  
_And all my grave shall warmer, sweeter be,_  
_For you will bend, and tell me that you love me,_  
_And I shall sleep in peace, until you come to me."_

When the song was over, Leo himself was wiping tears from his eyes, and it seemed Mr. Johnson was too. He was dabbing the tears at his eyes, as he shook the girl's hand, and made her introduce herself in front of the class, and Leo found himself falling even harder for this girl then he thought possible. Learning her name was Calypso, and that she's a Greek transfer student was enough to make Leo crazy about her, but the fact that she played flute, and sang, and was freakin' beautiful made him nearly insane. After the class, he kept thinking of what to say to her. What could he say to the girl he's dreamed about for ages? He thought about it as he placed his trumpet in the case, and walked around the band room in a daze, while waiting for the bell to ring.

_"Wow, that was amazing. Are you a natural singer?"_ No, god that sounded stupid...he wasn't some Romeo, he was Leo Valdez.

_"You're a good singer. And I'm a good mechanic. Maybe we can make a music box!" _No, that was a horrible pick up line...

What do you say to girls, anyway? Why can't they just work with a simple mechanism and purpose, like a machine? Leo thought about this a lot. They had to have so many gears, that if you don't tend to them properly, they rust and explode! He shook his head as the bell rang, and looking up from his shoe he had been tying, he sees her walking his way, as though she was about to talk to him. Augh! He stumbles to his feet, opens his mouth to say something, and comes up blank, when she turns her head and smiles. His brain blinks out completely. Smiling wistfully, she continues on her way, to talk to Piper, and Leo only stares off in shock, before groaning softly. He blew it.

* * *

Sitting next to Piper in wood shops, he sands the leg of his table half-heartedly. His mind was still on that girl, Calypso, from his band class. Sure, he's had his mind on a lot of girls, like that Thalia Grace girl, or that girl from France who came to visit with Piper, Khione, or something. In the end, they both snubbed him pretty damn hard, and his pride had been hurt. He usually never showed how much his pride had been hurt, but it was. Broken like a branch that's broken from its tree. In the end, though, this one was a doozy. The crush of all crushes, maybe. That one person that he couldn't get off his mind. He even began to sand against the grain, because he was thinking about her! AGAINST THE GRAIN! God, he needed help. He slowly puts down the piece of sandpaper, and turns to Piper, who is carefully etching out the pieces for the puzzle set she's making.

"I can't get my mind off her."

"What?" She looks up from her project, to see Leo, looking absolutely miserable. It's been awhile since she's seen him like this. Sure, he's been down, or just having a bad day, but this was something else completely. Like it was tormenting him.

"You know that girl, Calypso?" Leo hesitates for a moment, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. That's what the psych said to do when he needed to tell somebody something secretive. "I...I think I like her."

Piper stares in astonishment at Leo, who's fallen for one of her best friends. Of course, Leo would fall for Calypso. How could she expect otherwise? He always fell for people he never stood a chance with. Khione, Thalia, that one girl from Sri Lanka, he always fell for them! But this time...it was something different. She couldn't place it, but the way his eyes were dim, the wistful look on his face, he's never had these symptoms before...had he truly fallen for her? Or was this just another rejection. She smiles sadly at Leo, patting him on the back softly.

"Of course you do, Leo."

"But what do I say to her?" He asks, widening his eyes as he gestures around madly, sweeping his arms as he asks, "I mean, do I compliment her? Tell her good morning? Ask her if it hurt when she fell from heaven? Cause I tried that one on Thalia, and she slapped me. Piper, I have no clue what to say to her at all!"

"Just..." Piper didn't have an idea of what he should say either. Every word Leo said was either humorous, or just downright offensive. Calypso was soft, sweet, a bit fiery at times, but most of the time, reserved and quiet. They were indeed, opposites. Leo was like a fire, waiting to blaze. Calypso was like a river, always flowing and always calm. Together, they would be water to the flame...but in the end, the water would extinguish the flame, right? She shakes her head, and thinks back to what her mother would've said. Her mother was a famous fashion designer in Paris, and she only saw her over Skype calls every other week. They've never been close in contact, but they've had their fair share of boy talks and everything. If anything...her mother would say-

"Be yourself. Don't be someone you aren't, Leo. She'll have to take you or leave you."

Leo, nodding at the words Piper says, stares down at his grimy overalls and wrinkled collared shirt. Would she take him for this? A half orphan, who's got oil stains all over him, terrible grades, ADHD and dyslexia? Maybe Piper was right, but maybe Piper was wrong. Murmuring a thank you to Piper, he continues to sand the leg of his table, still pondering about the advice. Would she take him for who he was? Of course she couldn't...maybe, though, there was always hope. That's what Esparanza would say.

_"There is always hope, mijo. I thought I would never have a husband or a son...but here I am. Hope, mijo, is always something to hang onto."_

Leo loved his mother, more then anything, and he wanted to believe her, but this time, he doesn't think she could be true. How could anybody want him? He could dream about Calypso wanting him, but he could never dream as hard as he would want to, for it to become true.


	3. Chapter 3

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 3_

The bustling noise of students making their way to the tables set up, the cries and laughter as they reunite with their friends. Annabeth Chase takes a seat the lunch table on the far right of the cafeteria, biting into her apple as she waits patiently for her friends to make their way to her side. She quickly revises the math, science and English homework, what they did today, and what must be done, before the image of an unruly, rugged, messy and overall annoying skater boy pops into her head. She narrows at the image of Percy Jackson that seemed to be stuck in her head, but it refuses to disappear.

Why the hell did she end up falling for his trick? It's not that Percy Jackson is the smartest student Goode High had seen before. As she is with him nearly every other hour, thanks to their schedules, she sees him fall asleep in class every day, snoring and even drooling a bit. Of course, she isn't one to report him, but it amuses her as just how fast he could fall asleep when class begins. He is average in school, at the very least, but attentive? Not at all. Usually, it's the teacher that wake Percy up, the interrogates him about what they've done. And it amuses everybody when Percy has no clue what to say, and earns a detention. Not that he necessarily deserved detention, he just needed to stay awake in class. Though, she's seen him during Physical Education. He was one of the only students in the senior year who still went to the gym to finish his gym hours, and when he did, it was rather admirable. He did work hard, and sometimes he would join the lower grades in their games, such as dodgeball. Smiling at the image of Percy laughing in the gym, then getting a dodgeball to the face amused Annabeth, as she continues to wait for her friends. Little did she know, Percy Jackson, who had stationed himself on the far left table of the cafeteria, was thinking about her too.

He sits on the bench, biting into his second slice of pizza, while there was still six remaining in the box. Right before lunch, managing to get kicked out of class early, he had walked down to the nearby pizzeria and picked some up for lunch, along with some blue Pepsi that the store sold. It wasn't that Percy wanted to get kicked out of class, though, it just sorta happened. The way the accident with Annabeth just sort of happened. He smiles at the memory, her vicious eyes and her sharp tongue, but this time, her temper got the better of her. Annabeth was famous for her impeccable logic and decision making, managing to make herself rather well known before senior year was up. All the while unaware of the hearts she had managed to tangle. Many people in her year, Luke Castellan, Uriah O'Connor, and Percy himself had all fallen for the intelligent student, but none of them had the courage to ask her out. She was way out of Percy's league, and most likely, anybody's league. But this time, she had managed to fall out of her own league and somehow into Percy's, cause they seemed to be going to Prom together. Somehow. He didn't quite understand how he managed to trick her, but he was still proud of himself for doing it. Tricking Annabeth Chase was a feat many enemies of hers would've killed to do. Smiling at the girl sitting across the cafeteria, he thinks for a moment about walking over and offering her some pizza, but he disregards the idea. She already thoroughly dislikes him, not exactly hate, and he didn't want to make it deeper.

"Hey, man! You alright?"

Percy looks up to see his friends, Leo Valdez and Jason Grace hovering at the edge of the table. He shakes Annabeth from his thoughts and nods, pretending to pull out the earbuds he always kept in his ears, just in case he needed to pretend he was listening to music instead of dazing out.

"Fine, fine. How about yourself, Valdez?"

"I don't even know, man," Leo takes a seat across from Percy, and Jason takes the seat beside him. All are quiet as Leo unwraps his lunch (tuna sandwhich with an orange) as he explains his predicament to his friends.

"Alright, so there's this girl-"

"Isn't there always?"

"Shut up, Jackson." Leo snaps, before continuing his story about the girl in the band room, the girl he apparently couldn't stop thinking about. Some girl, a transfer student. Calypso. Apparently gorgeous, a singer, and drop dead amazing, according to Leo. He covers his head as he finishes his descriptions, and groans.

"Oh, man. What do I do? I...I can't talk to her, and I don't even know if she knows I exist...like, seriously...I stumbled and mumbled like an idiot!"

"Yeah, Leo," Percy begins, taking his third slice of pizza out of his box and beginning to chew on the cheesy surface, "If you haven't noticed, you tend to do that around every other girl."

"Shut the _fuck _up! Anyway, I talked to Piper about her, and she said that I should just be myself around her. Be myself!" Leo slams his head on the table, covering his head with his hands, looking absolutely miserable, "I'm a fucking goner, guys."

Jason, having been listening the entire time, but not so interested, suddenly perks up at the aforementioned Piper McLean. He raises his head from his phone, interested at the mention.

"Wait, you're friends with Piper, Leo?"

"Yeah," he mumbles quietly, "Why?"

"Nothing." Jason grows pink, as though he let something slip that he shouldn't have, "Nothing at all. I...was just thinking...well, she's...er..."

"Let me guess," Percy says, leaning across the table, a smirk on his face, "You like her, don't you?"

"No! I...don't."

"You're such a bad liar, Jason," Percy says, before beginning to laugh again, shaking his head at his lovestruck friend, "Piper McLean! She's nice and all, but no offense, man, she's kind of...out of your league. Though she is pretty hot."

"Go figure," Jason groans, picking at the ham and cheese sandwich that was wrapped in wax paper, "She's pretty cool, she doesn't have a huge ego, but...I don't think she knows I exist, guys."

"Yeah, with Reyna Arellano and Octavian hovering around you, how could she not know you exist?" Percy asks, "Listen, guys, we just have to man up, and ask them to Prom before someone else does, alright? Grow a fuckin' pair."

There's morbid silence, before they all silently nod and continue on with their lunch, waiting for Frank Zhang and their other friends to show up. Percy begins to talk about the situation with Annabeth once more, giving them the complete story, and planning eagerly on how to flirt with her. Meanwhile, across the cafeteria, Reyna, Piper, Calypso, Thalia and Hazel have joined Annabeth at her table, and are having a similar conversation about the boys.

"-mean, he's really nice and all, but I don't think he knows I exist!" Piper grumbles, taking another vicious bite of her salad, if it was possible for one to take a vicious bite. She chews on the lettuce while waiting for an answer from her friends, as though waiting for them to give her advice. Instead, they all turn quiet, before Hazel speaks up, though rather quietly, and they all must strain their ears to hear her.

"I have a crush on Frank Zhang."

"What?"

"I have a crush on Frank Zhang..."

"Wait, are we just forgetting that I'm talking here?" Piper protests, but it quickly shushed by Annabeth as the girls realize what Hazel is saying. Reyna herself allows herself to 'aw' in reply, but Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, he's that Chinese guy, plays on the hockey team, and he's really tall, right?"

"Yes!" Hazel's eyes suddenly are full of life, as Annabeth sucessfully identifies her crush, "Him! He's in my math class, and he's always very careful about everything, and he's nice too, and he can be a bit clumsy, though-"

As though on cue, a loud crash is suddenly heard from the far left of the cafeteria. The ladies all turn to see a large hockey player, wearing the school's hockey jersey, turning pink as he realizes dropped a glass plate, the plate now shards on the ceramic floor. Everybody either begins to laugh, laughing at the clumsiness of the player, or groaning, shaking their head. Another mess the custodians have to clean up. The girls all raise an eyebrow, realizing this was the Frank Zhang Hazel spoke about.

"He seems clumsy," Thalia notes, shaking her head, "But nice. I hear he's nice, and quiet. Flustered type."

"Yeah," Hazel replies, nodding as she stares down at her hands, "He's nice, though."

"Okay, I hate to interrupt," Reyna interrupts Hazel, before turning back to Annabeth, "Sorry about this Hazel, but I heard Annabeth is going to Prom with a certain...Percy Jackson?"

The table explodes into questions. Piper and Calypso, already knowledgeable about the certain situation, only smirk as Reyna, Thalia and Hazel begin to throw questions out as if they already planned this. As if they were journalists.

"With Percy Jackson?"

"I thought you hated him!"

"Guys, it's the end of the world!"

"How long ago did he ask you out?"

"_Who_ are you, and _what_ have you done with our Annabeth Chase?"

"GUYS!" Annabeth screams, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "If you don't mind shutting up for a second, I can explain!"

"Actually we do mind shutting up-"

Reyna covers Thalia's mouth as the girls lean in eagerly to hear about the accident this morning. Widening their eyes, and laughing when appropriate, by the end they're all laughing as Annabeth's cheeks turn redder and redder as the story goes on.

"So basically, now I'm stuck with Percy as my date, and I don't know what to do! He's reckless, rude, a total ass, doesn't even try at school-"

"Don't forget hot-"

"-and hot...THALIA!"

Thalia cackles as Annabeth accidentally admits something she wouldn't ever admit willingly, but the rest of the table nod in agreement.

"He's hot, Annabeth," Reyna says, shaking her head, "But you are right. I really feel horrible for you..."

"I just have no idea how to go on, you know?" Annabeth groans, covering her head as a banana peel flies over her head. When glancing over the heads and heads of student in between their side of the cafeteria, to see where it came from, she only sees a smirking Percy Jackson, and a couple of other boys who are either avoiding her eye, or laughing along. Grabbing Calypso's sandwich, she launches it across the cafeteria, and high fives Piper when it hits him smack in the face. The look of astonishment on his face is priceless. Taking her seat, she smiles triumphantly as Reyna, Thalia and Calypso watch her with shock. Percy, on the other side of the cafeteria, was now eating Calypso's sandwich. She groans, though everybody but Thalia fails to note the smile she now wore on her face, as though she was proud of their exchange. Thalia leans back in her seat, tugging at the collar of her leather jacket.

"Oh, you're a goner," Thalia laughs, having been holding it back for awhile, but it blooms into a magnificent sound, loud and clear, "You really like him, don't you? Usually, you would've ignored that."

"I-No! I mean, well..." Annabeth realizes her mistake, knowing Thalia was right. She would've never reacted to a flying banana peel, and would've come up with a smarter, more thought out way to deal with Percy. Not an action as impulsive as throwing the sandwich and depriving Calypso of her lunch. She blushes as the girls ooh and ah at Thalia's words. "Oh, shut up!"

Sentiment had won again, and Logic had failed her this time. But with Percy Jackson, there never really was a competition. Sentiment would always win.


	4. Chapter 4

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 4_

_ A/N: Hey! So, here's chapter 4! Sorry I haven't updated, just been sorta tired lately. Anyway, I give my heart to 'ICE CREAM ROCKS don't dis me, Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS, and Blackberry Explosion for your reviews! Can't wait to see what you have to say for this chapter! Please review, favorite and share if you love this story, and can't wait to see what you guys have to say! I absolutely adored "The Outsiders" when I read it in the eigth grade, and I wanted to use it at one point in a fanfic. But do remember, I do now own the novel, because if I did, Johnny would've lived. And Dally too._

* * *

"Annabeth and Percy, you two will be assigned _The Outsiders_ by S.E Hinton-"

She couldn't get rid of him, could she?

June 16th. 2014. Yesterday, Percy Jackson had tricked her into going to Prom with him, and she had managed to evade the thought, all the way home, and this morning, until Mr. Brunner began to hand out their final English projects for the year. Though Annabeth didn't mind healthy partnership for projects, as that way they could exchange ideas and come up with solutions with the aid of another, she'd rather do it alone then do it with her promised date. She would go up to Mr. Brunner and plead to let her switch partners, even to let her do the project solo. But she's missed her chance, as he had just announced Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue together as partners, and what Mr. Brunner said is final. Glancing over at Percy from across the classroom, she sees he's fallen asleep on his binder, the assignment still open, currently being drooled out. Sending pleading eyes to Reyna, who had just been paired with Octavian, she walks over to the bookshelf, and picks out two copies of the assigned novel. Holding the novels close to her chest, as soon as she reaches Percy's desk, she swats him in the head with it.

He jerks to life, his eyes flying open. He looks around madly for a moment, as nearby classmates laugh at his reaction, and when he finds Annabeth standing in front of him, he quickly wipes away the drool on his chin.

"So, Chase, can't get enough of me?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, she drags a plastic chair over, and slams her rather large english binder, pencil case, and the novels on Percy's desk, effectively shocking him.

"No, we have to work on this project together, Jackson, and I don't plan on failing.

"Oh, right, right..." He opens the key rings to his binder, and taking out the page that described their project, "The final english project...the english project that is final, the project in english..."

"If you keep rambling, Jackson, we won't get it done." She glares at him, and he actually reads the page as she takes out her pencil and begins to scan the questions on the page.

"Name three similarities between yourself and the characters in the novel. Use examples and scenes from the book to support your reasons." She reads in a monotone voice, and she thinks for a moment, trying to re-assess all the characters in the book. What were similarities? There was Ponyboy, and she could use the strange names as a similarity, but that just seemed like lazy reasoning-

"Darry and I seem pretty alike," Percy murmurs to himself, slowly pulling the tuque he wore off his head, his black locks messy and tangled, freed from their hiding spot, "Ruggedly handsome, if I say so myself, tough, strong, ummm..." He poises his pencil above his paper, ready to write, but it seems as though he's run out of ideas. "Okay, that doesn't work, other then the ruggedly handsome, if I say so." He strikes what's supposed to be an attractive expression, and turns to Annabeth, "What do you think, Chase?"

"I think I'd rather see a dead rat then that." She comments, her voice dead panned and emotionless. Instead of hearing Percy do a mock voice, of saying he's hurt and shocked, silence reaches her ears. She looks up, to see Percy looking down at his paper, and she knows he's biting his lip hard. Did she upset him? "Percy...is something wrong?"

"You know, I have feelings too," he says softly, avoiding her gaze, his voice soft, laced with hurt, "I mean, I know you hate me and everything, but I was just teasing. You...You don't have to try and hurt me every time I try to have a good time, Chase."

"Well, maybe...I..." She stutters to try and find an explanation to her insults, but really, once she thinks about it...she has no reason to be mean. Sure, he was annoying, teasing, and lazy, but he's never tried to hurt her. Never tried to cause harm, or done anything that would deserve a backlash.

"I mean, I don't blame you," Percy says, setting down his pencil, "I don't blame you, but I'm just letting you know, I don't hate you. I actually want to be your friend, Annabeth." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. She tries to ignore the pent up emotions that were beginning to flood her, but her pencil is taken from her hand and set on the table. She looks up to see Percy, his elbow resting on his knee, his eyes looking into her own with sincerity.

"You know, since we're trapped for this Prom thing, might as well try to be friends, huh?"

"Friends?"

"You know, people you aren't romantically attached with, but you still have a good time?" He smiles crookedly at her awed expression, "Chase, I just want to have a good time at that Prom. But I won't if I know you're secretly hating me every time I turn my back." He extends his hand, ignoring her shocked expression. "C'mon, let's try this. Friends?"

Annabeth stares at his hand for a moment, assessing logistics and the value of his offer. He was right. They couldn't have a good time if they were constantly bickering and basically bringing down the mood of their friends. She didn't want to ruin this for her friends. She didn't want to ruin this for herself. She promised to herself she would have a good time, and god damnit, if that meant having to get along with Percy Jackson-

"Friends."

And she shook his hand.

* * *

June 17th. Roughly 3:30pm. Jason Grace graces the transit bus, handing in his bus ticket, and awkwardly making his way through the crowded, tight space. The occasional teacher, who you avoid eyes with. The kids you don't talk to, but you wouldn't call yourself enemies, giving you the stink eye when you take the last available free space. The man with the beard who gives you a strange look, the woman with the fur coat who looks at you as though you're a speck of dirt. Jason sighs, as he stands near the pole. He wonders how Thalia, his stepsister, will be getting home. Though Mom and Dad always talk about the importance of the Grace family being together and well knit, it just didn't work. Thalia was in a completely different world then Jason. She listened to Green Day, wore leather, had her hair cut short and improper, and frankly, didn't give a shit what other people thought of her. Himself? He listens to Panic! At the Disco, wore checkered shirts, his hair was the proper length's a boy's should be. He thought a lot of what other people thought of him.

He and Thalia could share a decent conversation, but they didn't click the way siblings should. These days, though, that upset him. He knew his stepsister was best friends with his current crush, Piper Mclean, the girl he wanted to take to Prom. If they were closer, he could ask Thalia if Piper knew he was alive, if Piper wanted to go with him, what Piper wanted to do for Prom. It all made sense. These thoughts ring in his head as the bus continues on its way, driving down Main Street. He relaxes, slowly reaching for his earbuds, turning on his IPod. He turns to the album of Panic! At the Disco, scrolling down to the song "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies-"

Suddenly, the bus stops with such force, many passengers are thrown to their feet. Jason's IPod goes skidding across the bus floor, but that's the least of his concerns, as another passenger flies at him from the back of the bus. With quick reflexes, having obtained them from playing basketball, baseball and other sports, he catches the girl in his arms, and everybody soon calms down, as the busdriver yells apologies nobody wants to hear. However, that was the least of Jason's concerns. In his arms, he found the girl he was just thinking about. Piper Mclean.

He blushes at the sight of her in his arms, and he is frozen for a moment, as she looks up at him. Her brown choppy braids hang in the air, hovering above the ground, her eyes wide with surprise. He is still astonished by the color of her eyes, no, not even a color. Kaleidoscope. Mixes of green, blue, turquoise, hazel...every color imaginable. He feels his cheeks growing warm, and he clears his throat, ready to apologize for the feat-

"When's the wedding?" Someone calls from the front of the bus, and the bus erupts into laughter. Jason's embarassment grows even further, and it seems, so does Piper's. He sets her upright, handing her the bag that had dropped off her shoulder. Avoiding the expression on Piper's face, he realizes he's reached his stop. Running off the bus, he sees someone else follow off, and then he reaches for his IPod to try and forget the event, but instead, finds it in Piper's hands. He finds this, as she runs off the bus after him, and steps in front of him.

"Here. You forgot this."

Her cheeks are still pink, and for a moment, he allows himself to admire her body. Dressed in a blue tank top, white capris, its the perfect color for her skin tone and stature. She dressed casually, yet fashionably. He takes it carefully from her hands, and smiles shakily. This was the first real conversation he's had with her this year. His hands shake, as he tucks it in his pocket.

"Th-Thanks..." He stutters, unsure what to say next. What if he made her miss her next stop? He considers this the next thing he should say, but as he opens his mouth to speak, he finds his words being taken out of his mouth.

"I live in this neighborhood anyway. Want to walk together?"

He only nods, and finds himself walking, side by side, with Piper Mclean as they begin to walk home. He finds conversation with her easy, flowing, unlike anyone else he's talked with. They talk about school, education, the apple trees that grow on their street, and everything else in between. About life, the universe, and everything. He finds himself growing comfortable about it, until she brings up something he's avoided to talk about for awhile.

"So, are you goin' to Prom with Reyna?"

"Reyna?"

"Yeah...I thought you were friends with her," she says, and he notes an undertone of bitterness in her voice. Hope rises in him. Did this mean she thought he was taken, and that made her angry? He shouldn't hope this, but this is what he did. He shakes his head, sighing softly.

"No. We're just friends."

"Oh." Silence.

"Okay."

They remain quiet again, all the rest of the way, until Jason's house pops up right in front of them. A white two story colonial, and judging from the rock music blasting out of the second story window, he assumes Thalia's home. Piper stops as well, and for a moment he panicks. Did she think he lives in a hovel? Or somewhere rich and famous? Or maybe somewhere in between? He sticks his hands in his pockets, avoiding her eyes, hoping she wasn't about to wrinkle her nose and laugh-

"Nice house."

Somewhere in between.

As they stare there awkwardly, she gives a little wave at him, avoiding his eyes. He forces himself to stay there, hoping she would speak to break their silence.

"Well, bye."

"Bye.

Without another word, Piper begins to walk down the sidewalk, leaving Jason alone in front of his house. He stands there, still in awe that they had talked, and simply watches her beautiful form disappear into the distance. Once she's gone, though, and Jason makes sure she is, he lets out a cry of happiness, punching his fists in the air.

"WOO-HOO!"

He just talked to Piper Mclean. Piper Mclean. She knew he existed. She knew he existed! He begins to dance on the street, probably looking ridiculous, but he didn't care at all. She knew he existed. And he had a chance, an actual chance, of going to Prom with Piper. He just had to find the courage to do it. And he was sure, after this conversation, that they would. One conversation that lasted twenty minutes could lead to another. Another could be an hour, and another could lead to hours of talking over the phone. And maybe one conversation could lead to him asking her to Prom. And maybe he could hope, that she would say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 5_

_A/N: Hello, everybody! Well, it's stormy and rainy, I'm currently not able to work on the screenplay, so I'm here updating fanfiction! Also, __**I NEED YOUR HELP! **__If you have been following my work, you currently KNOW that "The Soldier and The Singer" has met its end...*sob* And I need to get another multi-chapter fic rolling! (Other then these two, let's be honest, I'm killing myself working with these two multi-chapters) So, In the reviews, tell me what kind of multi-chapters should I consider! An AU Percabeth? An AU Tris and Tobias? You guys know what kind of fandoms I'm in, so I'm leaving the choice up to you! PM me if you have your suggestions, or leave a review in this chapter! Once again, thanks to __**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, Insert Name, Blackberry Explosion and PoeTheDragonWillEatYou **__for your reviews! (Also, love the username, Poe.)_

* * *

June 18th, 2014. A little over a week until Prom. To Percy or Annabeth, that means a little over a week until Doomsday. For Piper or Jason, that would've meant a little over a week to ask the other to Prom. But for Frank Zhang, member of the football, hockey, and let's face it, archery teams, it means trying to get the nerve to ask Hazel Levesque to Prom before someone else did.  
He never considered himself the brave type, really. Though he's strong, broad, a little bit on the heavy side, though that's never really been a disadvantage, he's really shy and awkward, honestly. After the daily hecklings in middle school, with names such as "baby on steroids", it's affected his self-esteem a fair amount. Sure, in middle school, kids were cruel enough, but when he hit high school, he found that once he hit his growth spurt, they really didn't want to mess with him. At 6'1", 150lbs and one of the best linebackers Goode has ever seen, he wishes that he had the courage that everybody assumes he had, because if he did, then he would be able to ask Hazel to Prom.

Hazel Levesque. How could even describe her? She was kind, always smiling in his direction even after he's embarassed himself in class. Brave enough to tell Drew Tanaka to stop picking on Lacey in his english class, because Lacey had just gotten her braces. An all around wise, brave and beautiful girl. She was popular, too. She was friends with the people who's names everybody knew: Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, and even that new student, Calypso. Everybody knew her name. Course, everybody knew his name too, but not in the way that everybody knew Hazel's. It was impossible to describe how Frank felt about Hazel. He didn't just admire her, he revered her. He didn't just like her, he adored her. He was just too afraid to tell her, to tell her how he felt. And he didn't feel worthy of her either, but he knew inside, he felt the need to protect her. They were just acquaintances at this point, mere points in a passing line, meeting once and then never again for a long time. But in his mind, nobody was good enough for Hazel Levesque. Not even himself.

"Zhang! Time to hit the showers!"

His thoughts were muddled and confused, as he thought about her during hockey practice after school. Every time he curved puck, he thought of her. Every time he passed it, he thought about how nobody could really be worthy, not even him. And every time he scored, he imagines her smile, and how one day, it could be directed towards him. When Coach Hedge blows the whistle as loud as he possibly could, he gratefully lets the boys go. It's 7:30, an hour longer then the length of time that they usually practice. Of course Coach Hedge was pushing hard. The Championship was coming up after Prom, so they had to work harder then ever, especially since most of their brains were filled with thoughts of the beloved students they would bring to Prom, or for others, what booze they would bring illegally.

"So, Zhang, got an idea of who you wanna ask for Prom?"

"Wh-What?"

He's overcome by the strong spray of Axe deoderant nearly sprayed in his face, courtesy of Dylan Bell, a fellow student, and an obnoxious one at that. He stares, fazed, at Dylan's chest for a moment, before shaking his head. He pulls his own equipment off, tossing it to the side, before stripping himself of his jersey, as Dylan continues to ramble.

"If anything, I'm gonna keep asking Piper, you know, that Cherokee girl? She's hot, and fierce. Exactly my kind of girl. What a girl. Her ass, her curves? I would show her a good time any time, she just has to ask."

"Hasn't she rejected you already, Dylan?" Another voice asks from the far corner, and Dylan, smoothing back his black hair, fights the urge to call them out, and ignores it, pretending he hasn't heard it. But Frank knew Jason, who was currently in the showers, if he had heard that, he would've beaten Dylan so hard, he wouldn't be able to walk for ages. If anything deserved to be beaten for disrespect to women, it would be Dylan. He was a walking advertisement for misogyny. And, coupled to the fact that Jason himself had a huge crush on Piper, he knew that Jason would be sure Dylan wouldn't get anywhere near Piper. Frank smirks as Dylan grows flustered, and immediately begins to talk about Isabella, another beautiful but somewhat horrid girl in their grade.

* * *

Standing on the curb, he holds his black and blue backpack close to his chest, as he waits for his mother to pick him up. Yes, at sixteen, he still hasn't gotten his driver's license. It didn't annoy him that much, but still, it infuriated him that he had to wait for his mother to pick him up. All the other boys, including Jason, were already on their way home, as he waits for his mother, the sky beginning to turn a dark grey. Tugging his hoodie close to him, he holds his breath as water begins to fall onto his shoulders, and he shivers. He should've brough an umbrella. He grabs his iPhone, looking at the time. 8:00 and his Mom still wasn't there. He sighs, as the rain seemingly gets worse. It begins to pound against the pavement he stands on, dampening everything in sight, including his sweater. Rumbles are heard in the distance, as the rain begins to get absolutely chaotic, with lightning dancing in the sky, as though mocking Frank.

"Hey, Frank."

"Wh-What?"

He turns his head, to see a small figure standing beside him. Dark skinned, bright hazel eyes, and hair hidden by the hood of a blue raincoat. But he knew who she was immediately. Hazel. He feels his cheeks redden, as he gains a firmer grip on his backpack, tucking his iPhone out of sight.

"Oh...H-Hazel..." he stammers, trying his best not to stutter, though he fails. "Wh-What're you still d-doing h-here?"

"The Prom comittee was discussing decoration and rules," she explains thoughtfully, as she takes a step closer, "The meeting didn't end until now. What about you?"

"Hockey."

"Oh, right. Want to share the umbrella?" she offers him the handle of her white and purple umbrella, smiling up at him, "I mean, you look cold."

"I...sure."

Taking it slowly from her, he holds it up to the necessary height, and Hazel stood closer to him, the umbrella being only so big enough. He feels his cheeks redden as she brushes against him. The rain continues to pour relentlessly, lightning crackling every other moment, and thunder causing the earth to shake. The sky is absolutely dark now, and the headlights of each car passing by only illuminate the darkness. Other then that, he stood in the dark, alone, with Hazel Levesque.

"So...h-how was the c-comittee meeting?" He asks after awhile, silence having taken hold as they waited together. He figures that if he had any time to talk to her, now would be the best for them. She looks up at him, smiling generously as he asks.

"Great, actually! It was fun, and we had to spend a lot of time discussing the dress code. We decided on semi-formal, because, well, you know. Formal is too formal, but if we just say casual, everybody will show up in t-shirts and jeans! I want it to be special, but not too formal, you know?"

"Yeah..." he says absent-mindedly, a bemused smile on his face, "Makes sense..."

"What about you, then? Are you bringing anyone to Prom?"

The question snaps Frank back to reality, as he widens his eyes and grows flustered. Shit. That wasn't a question he had considered she would ask.

"I...er..."

"Anyone special?" She presses on, her curious tone ringing in his ears. Should he tell her? Or keep it a secret? What if she didn't know? He's made it pretty obvious, as he's been a complete dimwit around her, and everybody else could see it but her. He wanted to tell her, this would be a wonderful way to tell her how he felt, but at the same time, the possibility of rejection was so strong. But he had to. His possibility had arrived, and now, he would take it. It was like his mother had said. Opportunity knocks, and he'd be sure as hell that he would take it. He clears his throat, biting his lip, as she continues to ask over and over again, rambling. He looks down at her, smiling softly, before finally stopping her by raising his hand.

"Actually, I was going to ask you."

He watches as her eyes go wide, her cheeks go slightly pink, though it's hard to see in the darkness. He smiles as he watches her stumble for words, and the words that follow manage to throw him off his feet as much as his has thrown her off her feet.

"And...if you did...how would you do it?"

"I..." He didn't think he would actually get this far. Blushing profusely, he smiles as another crack of lightning dances in the sky, providing sufficient lighting so he could see the coy smile on her face. Laughing, he lets her hold the umbrella as he get on one knee, smiling to himself. He was being ridiculous, and if he could allow a pun, _frankly_, he didn't care. For Hazel, he could do anything.

"Hazel Levesque, would you like to go to Prom with me?"

"I would like to go to Prom with you, Frank Zhang."

Yes. She said _yes._ He smiles as he straightens up, and without even thinking about it, leans down and kisses her cheek gently. He hears a soft gasp as he does, and pulls back, to see her blushing even harder. Immediately, he begins to apologize, bumbling and babbling that he should've asked if she was okay with it, but when a car honks beside them, he looks up to see what he presumes is Hazel's mother, smiling at her daughter.

"Well...that's my Mom..." She says softly, subconsciously placing a hand over the cheek where he kissed her. "I...I've got to go now..."

"Okay..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He watches as she gets into the small car, and waves at him from inside. As the car zooms off into the darkness, he realizes he still holds her umbrella, and he laughs. Though he is in the darkness, wet and alone now, he felt as happy as could be in ages. He had just asked Hazel Levesque to Prom. And she said _yes_. He still couldn't believe it, but it had happened! She said yes! Finally letting it sink in, he lets out a cheer, crying out into the darkness, as he begins to dance ridiculously in the rain, holding the umbrella like a pole as he dances.

"SHE SAID YES!"

He continues to dance, knowing he probably looked like a complete fool, but he was in the dark and alone, so who the hell cared? He had worked for days and days to try and talk to Hazel, and it happened! She said yes! Waving her umbrella like a lighter, he begins to sing Queen's "We Are The Champions" as loud as he could, because he knew that's what he was. He was a champion. He won. He's asked her to Prom, and if anything, that was what he was aiming for. He finally gained the courage to ask, and if anything, he knew today would be the day known as the day he finally asked Hazel Levesque to Prom, and she said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 6_

_A/N: Hey, everybody! I told you, if you know, that though My Marriage Damnation is in hiatus cause I am exhausted, I will still update this story. Kudos to my reviewers: PoeTheDragonWillEatYou, Blackberry Explosion, Lexiconicy and amyheroesofolympus. I'm going to be a bit of a jerk and not acknowledge two specific reviewers, thank you. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot shorter of my usual chapters, but I guarantee it will be made up in nerdiness and fluff!_

* * *

June 19th, 2014. Noon. And Percy Jackson is going to die of boredom in the school library.

Two days ago, they were assigned to work together on a project in English, and grudgingly agreed to try and be friends for Prom. However, that was a task that was easier said then done. Today, they had decided they would meet in the library to do research on the times and events of the 60's, the time era where their book took place. Though, as much as Percy wanted to be friends with her, he _hated_ going to the library. Not because he despised books, though he did suffer from dyslexia and ADHD, he didn't mind them. No, it was the silence rule. He hated not being able to talk to his partner, and try to annoy Annabeth. It irritated him to the core.

Pushing the sleeves of his hoodie up his arm, he flicks his eyes up to Annabeth again, smirking to himself. She looked pretty damn cute when she was reading. Her hair fell in her face, especially this one long lock that she had to keep tucking behind her ear. Her nose were scrunched slightly, as she flipped pages, and her grey eyes were stormy and dark, her eyes seemingly devouring each word that was on the page. He looks at his own reference book, the words beginning to swirl in front of his face. He hated research with a burning passion. Why the hell did they have to look up this stuff? Isn't it the teacher's job to tell them what they don't know? He figures there must be a good reason for making the students go over pages and pages to find mere sentences that'll only vaguely help them with their project, but he still didn't know what the reason was yet.

"Percy, what're you looking at?"

He looks up, to see Annabeth watching him with slanted eyes, and he feels his cheeks redden. Crap. He must've dozed off again! He blinks rapidly as he scrambles for a reason, but winds up with the most intelligent sentence he's ever said: "Uh..."

"Quiet over there!" The pair look up to see the nasty old librarian, Mrs. Dodd, glaring at them underneath her spectacles. Annabeth flashes a charming smile towards the librarian, but as soon as she looks back to Percy, her eyes are as sharp as daggers. Who knew her eyes could make him want to run away and scream? He winces, gulping slightly, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees his friend enter the library, and he smiles. Excellent.

"Psst! Nico! Over here!" He whisper yells, as the boy hovers at the edge of the library. Nico Di Angelo. He was a freshman that Percy had met this year while navigating his way around the school. It had been a complete accident that he wandered into the World of Warcraft club, but when he did, Nico had been nice enough to tell him that his math class had been switched around with the World of Warcraft club, and told him the room that he was looking for. Ever since, Nico has been hovering around Percy, not exactly talking, just skulking around when he was with his friends. He didn't sit with him, but he walked with him to the bus stop, and they only talked a bit. Though, even though they didn't talk a lot, Percy could deduce something that wouldn't be plainly obvious at the sight of Nico: He was gay. You wouldn't tell by the sight of Nico. With the dark messy hair, skull and aviator's jacket, he gave off the air of an emo kid who writes poems about his feelings, or something like that. You wouldn't immediately think that this kid, this kid who wears aviator's jackets, World of Warcraft and kept his mouth shut good, that he wasn't a heterosexual. Not that Percy had a problem with it all, he just wanted him to happy, and help Nico the same way Nico had helped him.

As Nico headed their way, Annabeth flashes him a puzzled look, but Percy only gives her a weary smile, before turning to the boy who sat next to Annabeth, Scott McClain. Another member of the World of Warcraft club, Percy knew that Scott had something for Nico for awhile. Sometimes he would come along with Nico to the club when he had nothing better to do, and he's seen the way the blonde freshman had always looked at him. With something of awe and adoration. He always noted it, and had discreetly invited him to study with him and Annabeth at lunch, though he conveniently "forgot" to tell Nico that Scott would be there.

Nico, dumping his backpack on his ground, took his seat next to Percy, murmuring a quick hello, but Percy smirks as he sees Nico's cheeks flush at the sight of Scott. He immediately begins to rise, as though escaping the table, but finds Percy's hand on his wrist. Nico raises his eyebrows towards Percy, but Percy only smiles warmly, and clears his throat.

"Scott, you know Nico, right?"

Scott only nods, but Percy could see under those wire framed glasses, Scott was pleased. He still refuses to look up at Nico, but when Nico accidently locks eyes with him, their eyes don't leave. They simply stare at each other for a moment, before both their cheeks turn red, and turn away quickly. Annabeth gives Percy a questioning look as he gathers up his books to stuff it in his bag.

"Hi, Nico."

"Er...H-Hi, Scott."

"What...what did you think of that game today? J-Jasper p-put up quite a fight..."

The pair begin to talk earnestly about World of Warcraft, and Percy smirks towards the two, and begins to take Annabeth's books as well, taking both of the stacks in his hands.

"Hey, Annabeth, I think there are better reference books over there," he says in a soft whisper, putting too much emphasis on the words and winking too dramatically, "Why don't we go _over_ there and _check it out."_

"No, there-"

"C'mon!" Percy grabs Annabeth's arm and yanks her to her feet, and she cries out. But quickly, Percy covers her mouth, smiling apologetically to the librarian, as he drags both of them to a table at the other end of the library. Sitting both of them down at another table, she glares at him fiercely, and he glances over at the table he had left Scott and Nico at.

"What the _hell_, Jackson?"

"I'm sorry," he says quickly, shaking his head, "But Nico likes Scott and I'm pretty sure Scott likes Nico, and these two don't want to admit it and they've never been alone together and this is the perfect place to have them talk privately and I didn't want to tell you the only reason I agreed to go to the library is so I could set them up and I'm really sorry-"

Annabeth reaches out and presses her index finger to Percy's lips. He stops mid-sentence, his rambling immediately stoppping as he stares at the finger, then flicking his eyes up to hers. Her face is decorated with a gentle smile, as she removes the finger and brushes back a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"That's really nice of you, Percy. I didn't think you had...well, a heart."

"Er...thanks, I guess..."

"Welcome."

Her smile doesn't leave her face as they continue to do research, and Percy smiles to himself, as he opens the reference book. The lunch hour passes on swiftly, as he slowly grows more relaxed next to Annabeth. Though he's liked her for years, kinder words have never passed her lips then that before, words that were directed to him. He smiles at the nerdy pair that sat together at the other side of the library. They were adorable, he thinks to himself.

And at the end of the lunch hour, Percy meets up with Nico, and find that Nico and Scott have agreed to meet up after school to watch some movie that they had both liked. And he smiles at the younger boy, thinking to himself, _'I am good.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 7_

_ A/N: Crap! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm still trying to get my shit together guys, and I apologize. I've been busy, sick and just generally tired, and today, I had forced myself to get up and get to the computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of love to the users who reviewed the last chapter: vanessaPJ, Blackberry Explosion, PoeTheDragonWhoEatYou and TEAMLEO. I do not own Shakespeare's plays "Coriolanus" or "Romeo and Juliet."_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It'll work, man! Just trust me!"

Jason Grace, at the current moment, was considering knocking Percy Jackson out in the middle of the cafeteria. His best friend, he's just concluded, is insane.

It's June 20th. Five more days until Prom. The entire school was borderline insane at this point, fights breaking out in the middle of the hallways, the cafeteria, the auditorium. Anywhere fights could break out. Whether it was due to pressure from the exams, Prom or just because the hormones were flying, nobody had a clue. It wasn't just fights either. Kids were about 1000% done with Goode High School. Dark circles were a frequent sight on the children's faces, even the girls who wore makeup forgetting to apply it in the mornings. Drew Tanaka being one of them, who had broke down in Jason's english class because she was as stressed as everybody else. It was pressure that were breaking these kids. Frequent visits to the school therapist began to become a fad, the therapist's office becoming filled with students now.

And Jason was just about ready to join them.

It was nearly five days until one of the biggest nights of their lives, and he _still_ didn't ask Piper yet. Sure, him and Piper have talked at least once in awhile in class, since that fateful accident on the bus. Just small talk in class, maybe a word or two at lunch, but that was it. He hadn't made any real progress with her, and since Piper didn't have a phone, but an iPod, they couldn't talk over the phone even if they wanted to. He still wasn't sure how he was going to ask her to Prom. Would it be too sudden? Too soon? He didn't have a clue. Girls, other then his sister, was a mystery to him.

Though, he didn't trust that Percy quite knew how girls worked, anyway.

"This is a bad idea, Percy," he hisses, as they meander their way through the cafeteria, dodging the smaller freshmen and nodding to the towering seniors above, "I mean, what if she says no? We've barely talked and God, what the hell do you know about girls?"

"My Mom is a girl if that helps-"

"Seriously, Percy. I don't want to scare her. We've _finally_ talked in Math class today, and I mean a full conversation! I don't want to make her uncomfortable, or scared, or you know. God, how the hell do you know when a girl wants you? They're so confusing."

"You got me." Percy shrugs, as they finally reach their lunch table. Setting down his lunch, Percy takes a rather huge bite of pepperoni pizza he had brought from home, as Jason pokes at the tuna salad he had brought. He didn't have much of an appetite, especially after this.

"But what I do know is, that if you act like you're embarassed to be with a girl, that's a major turnoff. You have to be proud! Bold! So, this, Grace, is exactly how you'll ask her out."

"Percy, I don't know about this-" But it was too late. Percy had already pulled the megaphone he had swiped from the drama teacher, and flicked the on switch. Clearing his throat, he stood on their table, Jason covering his head as he did.

"ATTENTION! Can I have everybody's attention, please?"

The cafeteria fell silent at the voice of Percy Jackson. Conversations died just as they had started, the noise falling from loud to medium, to little bursts of words, then silence. Every head was turned and all eyes were looking at the junior who stood on the cafeteria table. Jason hid his head under the table, but without even a question, was dragged over by Percy, who still held the megaphone. Percy dragged him over to Annabeth's table, where she looked absolutely infuriated. The girls held their heads down, as Jason was dragged by Percy to their table, before bringing his lips back to the megaphone.

"My friend, Jason, would like to ask Piper McLean something, so you all wanna shut up while he does!"

Smiling triumphantly, Percy hands the megaphone over to Jason, who tries his best to push it away. However, seeing the small smile on Piper's face, he surrenders and takes it in his hands. Clearing his throat, he procrastinates, adjusting his shirt and clearing his throat some more. His cheeks are as red as could be and when he finally raises the megaphone back to his mouth, he takes a deep breath.

"Piper, er...d'you wanna go to Prom with me?"

The tension in the cafeteria rises as the students realize what they are witnessing. Laughter, insults and all sorts of complaints arise from the students, but they quickly shut up when Percy glares at the students who have begun to complain. Jason, however, his eyes are only on Piper as she widens her eyes. She only looks towards Annabeth, then Percy, then Jason himself, and Jason is sure his entire world drops when she nods.

The cafeteria bursts into applause as Jason drops the megaphone in surprise. Laughing, he strides over to the girl and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and beginning to spin her around. She laughs, one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard, and only spins her around and around as the students begin to applaud. It was a spark of happiness in that mess of pressure, hormones and students that was called Goode High.

* * *

"Was that your idea, Percy?"

"You bet it was, Wise Girl."

Drama Class. Last class of the day. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were placed in the same class, as they had chosen Drama as an extra elective. Annabeth, seeing no harm, thought it would be interesting to try. Percy, who needed an extra elective, simply took it because all he had to do was be overly dramatic and read lines. Though, he was a terrible actor. Mr. Preston would tear out his hair when Percy had to read monologues. Accompanied by Percy's dyslexia and ADHD, they had all agreed Percy was only passing the class because he tried pretty damn hard. Annabeth herself wasn't a bad actress, but she could use improvement. However, if anyone was the best actor and actress in their class, Annabeth had to choose Thalia. Though she looked hardcore, extremely terrifying to the freshmen, and overall mean, she had a sensitive nature when it came to theatrics. Her words were spoken with emotion, with kindness, with an underlying sense of meaning. Though, the best actor gave her a run for her money. Who, at the moment, was performing a monologue from Shakespeare's play, Coriolanus.

"He that will give good words to thee will flatter

Beneath abhorring. What would you have, you curs,

That like nor peace nor war? the one affrights you,

The other makes you proud. He that trusts to you,

Where he should find you lions, finds you hares;

Where foxes, geese: you are no surer, no,

Than is the coal of fire upon the ice-"

"Brava, Luke!" Mr. Preston stood from his chair, and Percy has to roll his eyes as Luke gives him a mere smug grin. He didn't like Luke. He thought he was degrading, he was proud, and he thought himself a lot better then everybody else. A bit of a smug snot, if Percy could put it in words. But if anyone hated Luke more, it was Thalia. She was absolutely fuming. She's always been in a competition with Luke on who could be better at theatrics. "See, students, this is what comes from acting and true heart!"

"Thank you, Mr. Preston," Luke replies humbly, throwing aside the plastic sword that he had been using in the monologue, "But I wasn't quite done."

"Oh, I think that's enough, son," Mr. Preston says, laughing gently, "And though Coriolanus is one of my favorites, we must have enough time for everybody else. Sit down, son. A+!"

Though Luke took his seat with grace and an easy smile, Thalia smirks as she watched him sit down, and give Mr. Preston the dirtiest look possible. If thespians hated anything, it's being cut off during an especially good monologue. Mr. Preston, unaware, called Thalia up to do her monologue. Flashing Luke a mocking smile, she makes her way to the stage, laughing a bit as Annabeth smiled at her. Clearing her throat, she begins her monologue, though really, it was verse. It was a classic, Romeo and Juliet. Used many times, but she knew Mr. Preston loved it.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet-"

_ "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Mr. Preston turns around, to see Luke standing in his seat, a defiance in his eyes as he has read Romeo's next line. Percy and Annabeth exchange wild looks, as Thalia stutters for a moment, but she immediately knew the next time. She continues to read, getting back in character, but with a certain fierceness in her eyes.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot-"

_"I take thee at thy word:_

_ Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;_

_ Henceforth I never will be "_

The class begins to widen their eyes, and begin to panic as Luke has made his way out of his seat, determined to throw Thalia off her feet, and beginning to move towards the stage. Percy and Annabeth cover their mouths with their hands as they fight the urge to laugh. Mr. Preston, looking shocked, lets Luke move along, and for a moment, Annabeth thinks she sees happiness in his eyes. He really _is _crazy.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?"

"_I would I were thy bird." _

Now Luke has done it. He's skipped maybe a million lines in the script, just to throw Thalia off. Mr. Preston does nothing to stop it, as the students are now on their feet, watching Luke climbing the steps to the stage, a challenging look in his eyes. Thalia, momentarily stopped, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and continues the line where he had tried his best to throw her off.

"Sweet, would I:

Yet I kill thee with much cherishing

Good night, good night! parting is such

sweet sorrow,

That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Luke has made his way to the stage by this point, and someone in the back has turned the houselights on the pair, so they were completely isolated on the stage, all attention turned towards them. Annabeth looks back to see Percy holding the houselight, smirking at her. Mouthing, _"I'm so dead for this."_

_ "You will be."_ She mouths back.

_"Sweet dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!"_ Luke proclaims, as he has been coming closer and closer to Thalia. Thalia, who would very much like to slam his head into a brick, was forced to stay in character, as he took her hand, and gently kissed it, _"Would I_ _were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave-" _Luke slipped his arm around Thalia's waist, a small smirk on his face, as he leaned closer to her, _"And my dear hap to tell."_

The houselights shut as Luke went in for a kiss, and as the lights arose, Mr. Preston jumped to his feet, applauding with such joy, as the rest of the students joined him. As the lights returned, their eyes are turned to the stage to see Luke holding Thalia close, his arms around her waist, her face turned towards him, and a soft smirk on both of their faces, their cheeks red, a bit flustered, as though they shared a secret no one could ever know.

And nobody was surprised when they found Thalia had agreed to go to Prom with Luke that day.


	8. Chapter 8

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 8_

_ A/N: Hello, everybody! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed the last chapter, and I also have some good news and bad news:_

_ Good News: My birthday was a couple of days ago and I got to spend it with my lovely boyfriend. Hell yeah_

_ Bad News: Man, I'm in trouble. Well, I will be as soon as everybody realized what's happened, but I just want to make it clear. "My Marriage Damnation" has been taken down. The fanfic just sitting there, waiting to be updated, and it staring me in the face, I couldn't deal with it. It sucked. And to know there were people counting on me to make it epic and amazing...I couldn't do it. Maybe one day it will return to the world, but for now, it's gone. I have the files saved just in case, but please be lenient and if you wanna complain, go ahead. I respect that. _

_ Also, special thanks to VanessaPJ, EnderWigginGirl, thesmpeeps, PoeTheDragonWillEatYou (you have a special place in my heart!) and percyjackson1234 for reviewing! So please enjoy the next installment of "What I Dreamed Last Night."_

* * *

So this is what he gets for being a smart ass.

Leo Valdez is lying face first on the ground, his backpack strewn off to the side. His face is against the rough, harsh pavement, the cuts on his cheek bleeding and spilling onto the grey sidewalk. His arms lay by his side, too weak to push himself off the ground. Bruises are beginning to form on his face, he knew, the pulsating pain his cheeks. His hair is a matted mess, and knowing he could barely get up, he didn't even try. His mother always said to stand up for what he believed in, even if it means getting thoroughly beaten, and he had taken this advice to heart. Now, he wished he hadn't listened to her at all.

It's June 20th, late afternoon. Earlier that day, in math class, their teacher had been talking about polynomials or some other shit, but he couldn't pay attention for two reasons. One of them was because though he loved mechanics and wood shop, he hated math. Why did math have to be so complicated? When working on projects, he could use it just fine, but when it came to writing it down and trying to solve the problem with a paper and pencil, he hated it. That was the first reason. The second, to no one's surprise, was Dylan. What an asshole. He kept whispering things to the girl behind Leo, Isabelle, but of course, it had to be about people. Course, Dylan was whispering shit about Leo himself, but what Dylan was muttering about pushed Leo over the edge.

"That McLean girl has such an ass," he had whispered, Isabelle laughing, "And that Calypso chick? What a slut. She's asking to be raped on the spot. Maybe where she came from, sluts are welcome. She acts like one, and being so naive and fucking innocent, she's just asking for it. God, she's just asking to be fucked, I would do it myself."

Leo had had enough. He had turned around, his lips curled in a devilish smile as he turned around. Dylan ignored him at first, but when Leo just kept smiling, he glared at him, obviously getting annoyed.

"What the hell d'you want, Valdez?"

"Just wanted to ask about how flexible you are."

"What?"

"Because wow, you must be really flexible if you can talk with your head up your ass like that, man. Like, wow. You must be really flexible to talk shit if it's going down your throat."

The reply had left Isabelle and Dylan speechless, and he had turned around, feeling rather proud of himself. He had saved that one for awhile, having grown tired of Dylan's trash talk and comments. Dylan was just such an asshole, and in normal circumstances, Leo would of just left him alone, but when he mentioned Calypso, Leo's blood had boiled. Calypso was innocent, and she didn't deserve to be talked about like that. Dylan was just a horny shit who dehumanized girls that didn't want to sleep with him. He had felt rather proud, and wondered what Calypso would have said had she heard what Leo had said.

He had grown to have a crush on Calypso from afar, even getting the chance to talk to her once in awhile when he would hang out with Piper. From what he learned, Calypso was kind, intelligent, sweet, hard working. Her English needed a bit of work, but her accent was kind of cute, in a way. Leo knew that from experience, as some of his family members (before they stopped talking to him and his mother), had had accents as well. Whenever him and Calypso shared a conversation, he found he liked her more and more with her replies. She was funny, smart, and didn't look as naive as she did from afar. She could drop a few swears if she had wanted to, and had shoved Leo over when he made smart ass comments. He hadn't expected any backlash from Dylan after the incident.

But after school, when Leo had began to walk home as usual, he found he was being tailed by a car. Usually, he would ignore it, but this time, he had grown uneasy. There were students from his school in that car. And he had a suspicion about who it was, when he was about to bolt across the street. But of course, the car had stopped right in his way, and three to four goons popped out, including the ultimate goon, Dylan, surrounding him. After that, though, it was a blur of pain, flying limbs and mocks. Leo had wished he had taken Jason's advice to work out, because if he had, he might not be laying face first on the ground, and in thorough pain at the moment. He groans softly, shaking his head. He didn't know if he had the strength to get back up, and he began to let his mind meander, about whether he would die here on the sidewalk. It wouldn't be so bad, he thinks to himself, but he would be leaving his mother alone.

"Oh my gods!" A soft whisper from behind him. Leo hoped it was someone who was about to call the police, or an ambulance, because he definitely needed that. He felt hands slip under his arms and turn him over, and as he opened his eyes, he felt his limbs go numb. Of course, it had to be her. It was like she was an angel. He widens his eyes, but ignores the tears that threaten to slide down his face. He was still in much pain.

"C-Calypso?" His voice was rough and harsh, as though he hasn't spoken for again, but when she touched a burning spot on his leg, he felt pain explode beneath him. He looks down at his spot, to see a large bleeding cut, spilling down his jeans, and he felt the world swirl under him and he blacked out.

* * *

He slowly comes to, finding he was no longer looking at Calypso, but a ceiling. It was simple, no particular detail that was standing out. He finds opening his eyes to be a tedious task, and when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he straightens up, groaning in pain. Fuck. Dylan and his goons had beaten him too good.

"Don't sit up, that'll hurt. Lay down."

Her voice. He turns his head, to see her again. Calypso. She sports a bitter smile, as she holds a bloody needle and a thread. He widens his eyes, to look down at his leg. The bleeding cut was almost sewed up, medical thread he presumed. He slowly lays back down and watches as she sews up his bleeding leg. Layering the wound with a medical bandage, he watches her work, her eyes narrowed in determination. A crease across her forehead, nose wrinkling slightly. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a headband keeping the loose strands back. A dark blue sweater covers her arms, paired with a pair of sweatpants. As she finishes dealing with his wounds, he remains quiet as she begins to pack up her materials. He begins to look over his body, seeing gauze patches, bandages, a few sutures here and there. It was like he was a doll that she was playing Doctor on. As she turns her back, he takes the moment to sit up properly, finding he was propped against a bunch of thick, soft pillows. He was on a couch, it seemed, and there didn't seem to be another soul in this house.

"Calypso, where the hell..."

"You passed out when I picked you up," she interrupts sharply, though she was in the next room, probably putting away her medical supplies, "I had to drag you here. And no offense, you need to wash your pants."

He chuckles, looking down at his stained and worn pants. "Yeah, well, that's not exactly on my list of priorities."

He finds her coming back into the room with a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt that seemed to be just his size, and a comb. She sets the pile on his lap, looking at him expectantly. "You can change in the other room, and then come back here. You hungry?"

"A bit, but I'll make sure to change before I probably spill it all over these clothes." He laughs, a crooked smile on his face. Painfully, but slowly getting back to his feet, he enters the room Calypso had gestured to, making sure to lock the door behind him. Pulling off his sweatshirt, he slips the t-shirt over his head, and when he pulled off his pants, he inspects the injuries on them. The gigantic bandage that stretched from his thigh to the back of his leg, covering the sutures was the most noticeable, and he hoped that no one could see the bandage underneath his pants. Noting how they fit perfectly, he wondered if she was secretly stalking him to find the right size, but found that maybe he was just hoping she was.

"They fit alright?" She asks as he returns into the other room. Nodding, she takes the clothes he had been wearing before and tosses them into a laundry basket beside the couch. On the table, there was a sandwich and a glass of juice, and it looked amazing. Stuffing the sandwich into his mouth, he chewed on the vegetables, meat and bread that was piled together. It was one of the most amazing things that he's ever eaten.

"Yeah. You feelin' alright?"

"Better now." He grins toothily, and finds crumbs and fillings spilling out of his mouth. "Oh, shit!"

She giggles, handing him a napkin as she blushes in embarassment. Wiping away some of the fillings, he leans back on the couch, setting down the sandwich. Taking a sip of the juice, the pair are both quiet for a moment, before Calypso takes a seat beside him. They are both silent, as he sets the glass down, and he mutters a small thank you. She smiles at him, and simply relaxes against the couch. She must have been exhausted from doing all that work on him. Looking out the window, he sees it's pouring rain, and he probably won't be able to go home for a bit. When she suggests they watch a movie to wait for the rain to let up, he asks for permission to use her phone. As she starts up Netflix, he types in his mother's number.

"Mom?"

"Mijo! Where are you? I'm worried."

"I got beaten up after school."

"By who? I swear, I will bring this to the principal and a wrench to use against those boys who hurt my mijo!"

"Mom, it's okay...some girl found me. Fixed me up, and we're gonna watch a movie till the rain lets up."

"Who is this girl?"

"Er..."

"_Mijo_..."

"Alright, Calypso! You know that girl?"

"Oh, is she the one you like? Aw, Leo. My mijo is growing up."

"Mommmm!"

"Alright, honey. I'll pick you up in an hour. Goodbye, my Leo."

"Bye, Mom."

As he hangs up, he sees she's chosen not a chick flick, as he was expecting, but 2012's Avengers. He takes a seat next to her on the couch, and they sit there together, watching the action packed film about SHIELD, the Avengers and everything in between. As he watches the movie, he sneaks side glances at her, watching every smile, every tear. He saw her fight the urge to jump up and curse when Coulson was stabbed by Loki, and the tear that threatened to fall from her eyes when Nick Fury threw the bloody cards on the table. He loved a girl who had a passionate heart, even if it was just for a film. When the Avengers had assembled, he had let himself laugh as he saw the excited gleam in her eyes, and when she saw him watching her, she promptly pushed him over onto the ground.

What could he say? He was definitely falling for her.


	9. Chapter 9

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 9_

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry for the late update, but I hope that you'll like this! Lots of love to SoulHourse, Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS, thebiggestbookworm, Forfun100, PoeTheDragonWillEatYou, percyjackson1234 and Blackberry Explosion for your reviews! I've recently hit 80 stories, and I am hoping to reach 100 by the end of the year, but my hopes aren't as high. But please, leave your reviews and ideas for fanfiction, (look at my profile if you want to see what kind of fanfiction I write), cause even though I have a note that has a ton of ideas, I'm running slow! I love you all! It's a shorter chapter then before, but please enjoy!_

* * *

Annabeth hated to admit it, but Percy's mother baked good cookies.

June 21st. Late afternoon. Upper East Manhattan. It's five fourty five, and Annabeth Chase is sitting in a place she wouldn't expect to be: Percy Jackson's apartment. Sitting on the dark blue leather couch, it was about 20% leather and 80% foam. Percy sat across from her on the opposing couch, his hair mussed up in swirls and a few crumbs lingered at the side of his mouth, from the blue chocolate chip cookies that his mother, Sally, had set on their work table, thrilled that Percy has brought a friend home from school, especially one who was a girl.

Annabeth hadn't expected to become actual friends with Percy, but in the past few days, she began to understand him. He wasn't a complete idiot as it may appear, but he's pretty smart. He's loyal, funny, and didn't take their schoolwork way too seriously, as Annabeth did. His friends weren't jerks, they were kind and funny, a little odd it may seem at time. Percy Jackson has respect for all of her friends, though he did occasionally tease Thalia after the incident in drama class, but after a good jab in the ribs, he let it go. It's Percy who had suggested they study at his apartment, as it wasn't too far from school. It's Percy who paid for her bus ticket, and when she raised an eyebrow, he replied it was because it's what his mother taught him, anyway. She hadn't expected to like Percy Jackson as much as she did

He annoyed her. He made her laugh and want to shake her head at the same time. That's just how he was.

"So, does that mean that Dally wanted to die, or was he having an insanity episode?"

"I think it was sort of both. He loved Johnny, and when he was gone, it drove him over the edge, and didn't want to live in a world without the one thing he loved."'

Percy writes down what Annabeth says into the red notebook, as there were about three of them on their work station. One blue notebook, explaining the background and the aesthetics of the sixties. The next one, a green notebook, had notes about the plot and the morals of the tale, and the red one is filled with information about the characters, their analysis about the characters and whether their actions were justified. The notebooks were bought from a dollar store nearby, with a fair amount of pages, as they would only use them for the report. Afterwards, they would be able to throw it out without feeling too guilty.

"But what about Ponyboy? He wasn't exactly in the greatest shape after the rumble, isn't he...whatcha call them again? Unreliable...unreliable writers?"

"Unreliable narrator."

"I knew that!"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain." she laughs, brushing a lock of curled hair behind her ear. Letting Percy scribble the last note, she gathers the notebooks and shoves them in her satchel, smiling as she did. They had made a lot more progress then she had expected, and she was glad. She isn't expected home until about eight, and it's only a quarter to seven. They had come home around five and haven't taken a break since, minus the moment where they thanked Sally Jackson for her cookies.

"So what should we do now? I'm not expected home until eight."

"Hm, I don't know. I would suggest we go to the skate store if you were one of the guys, but you're one of the girls, so I don't know." He scratches the back of his neck, looking slightly abashed as he admits that he didn't know what she would do. She smiles, shaking her head. Taking another blue chocolate chip cookie, she bites into it as Sally Jackson walks into the living room, a tired smile on her face. Annabeth watches as she takes one of her own cookies and ruffles Percy's hair affectionately. One thing Annabeth noted about Percy was that he was a lot compassionate towards his mother then most teenagers she knew. He would hug her without hesitation, wasn't ashamed to kiss her cheek when he arrives home and help her reach one of the ingredients since it was on one of the top shelves.

She was a beautiful woman, Annabeth had to admit to herself. Long brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders in waves, bright green eyes, though, sometimes it was blue, or even a sea green. There were light freckles on her cheeks if you looked close, and she smelled like some of the sweetest scents Annabeth had ever inhaled: Sugar and chocolate.

"Hey, Percy. You and Annabeth done studying?" She asks, as she takes a seat next to her son. Percy nods, as he shrugs off his grey hoodie, revealing the bright orange t-shirt he wore underneath, with a black sort of horse displayed on the front.

"Yeah, Mum. Annabeth isn't expected home, so I'm not quite sure what to do now."

"Well, why don't you two go and explore the city? You're young and deserve to live a little, sweetie." She smiles, kissing his cheeks. Percy only blushes, but wipes his lips, the blue crumbs lingering on the back of his hand.

"You in, Annabeth?"

After a moment of consideration, she nods, smiling to Sally. Clearing off the coffee table, she was grateful for the suggestion, and with a quick thanks to his mother, Percy and Annabeth head off, the sun just beginning to set over the great and sleepless city.

* * *

"Annabeth, what're you-"

"Sh."

"But Annabeth!"

"Sh."

"Annabethhh-"

"Gah, what, Percy?"

"Hi."

"Ugh."

Somehow, though Percy wondered why he was surprised, they ended up in the Strand, located on at the corner of East 12th Street, two blocks south of Union Square. Under the glowing lights of the city, the pair had ended up stopping at the Strand Book Store, "18 Miles of Books." Entering the large bookstore, Percy should of known they would end up in there. At the moment, Annabeth was sitting on the floor next to a stack of beaten old paperback mysteries, her head buried in James Patterson's "Private London." He was currently sitting in front of her, trying to pay attention the novel in his hands, an old Stephen King thriller, but he couldn't quite concentrate. He couldn't figure it out, but it was just..._Annabeth._

The way her eyes were narrowed as she squinted at the book, that lock of hair that kept slipping in front of her tanned face...what was it about her? She was so damn distracting, Percy felt the urge to lean forward and push the strand back himself from her face, but he couldn't. He knew somewhere inside of her, she still despised him. Loathed him, maybe. At first, he had always thought Annabeth a bit of a stuck up, a bit of a teacher's pet, but underneath all that, was someone kind. Someone brave and intelligent. Someone he couldn't help but like. He had always figured he had some sort of feelings for her, but when they agreed to go to Prom and were partnered, it was something that began to grow, until he couldn't stand it anymore and would have to slap himself to get himself together. He had to face it. He liked her. He really liked her. Course, there was no saying whether she would like him in return.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" She looks up from her novel, her grey eyes piercing his heart, and he swallows nervously, setting down the black and green book in his hands.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For..." He hadn't quite thought it through, but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could fully think it through. "For being my friend."

"Well, you have a lot of friends, Percy, I don't know why you're thanking me." She began to lift the novel again, about to distract her, and he fumbles for a moment, accidentally knocking down the stack of hardcovers next to him. A loud thud is heard, and he fails to save the books that fall onto the ground. Paling, he looks around just to make sure nobody kicks them out, he lets out a sigh of relief. Close. Annabeth looks up from her book to see Percy's relieved expression, and she smiles.

"I mean...well...thanks for being my friend. Usually, my friends hit me before letting me express my opinion. Just...thanks."

"Well, you're welcome, Percy."

A bemused smile crosses her face before she returns to her book. Percy smiles to himself, before looking down at the Stephen King novel and trying to read again. 'The kids in these books were really bastards', he thinks to himself, 'if they dump pigs blood on a girl at her Prom.'


	10. Chapter 10

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 10_

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! Oh god, I am so sorry for the late updates! School started almost a week ago, and I had gone shopping the last few days of summer in the States, so I hope this chapter will be worth it! Lots of love to PoeTheDragonWillEatYou, percyjackson1234, Blackberry Explosion, ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me and Rajell Cellars for your reviews! This chapter will take form in text form. I want to experiment with this type, and if you guys enjoy it, please tell me! So, enjoy the next installment of What I Dreamed Last Night!_

* * *

_**JUNE 23RD: 3:45**_

_**PERCY:**_

_ Where r u guys?_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_ At the front of the mall. Jason, Leo, Frank, and you here?_

_**PERCY:**_

_ Ya. Jason bout to puke in nervosity_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_ Nervosity?_

_**PERCY:**_

_ Hey, I should be able to make up my own words._

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Give it up, Seaweed Brain. We'll meet u in the mall caf_

_**PERCY:**_

_Thnx for the invite to go shop. I hate shopping, but Jason and Frank want to spend time with the chicks_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_We're not chicks. _

_**PERCY:**_

_Right, supreme overlord_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Go on, peasant_

_**PERCY:**_

_We're almost_

_**PERCY: **_

_O H GOD THERE'S A GOLDFISH_

_** ANNABETH:**_

_Percy? What is going on?_

_**PERCY:**_

_Oh my god there's a goldfish and hedgehogs in this SHOP! WE'LL BE LATE BYE_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Percy?! Perrcy damnit you get your asses over here!_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Percy? PERCY!_

_**PERCY:**_

_*Selfie with a hedgehog and a goldfish*_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_PERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

* * *

_**4:15**_

_** JASON:**_

_You guys done yet?_

_**PIPER:**_

_ I wish. It's hard to choose dresses, you know_

_**JASON:**_

_Rlly? Thalia just goes in, picks the dress, and leaves_

_**PIPER:**_

_Well, maybe ur sister is just well prepared. But Hazel is still worried about her dress._

_**JASON:**_

_Why?_

_**PIPER:**_

_Cause Reyna keeps making jokes about how she would look like a witch with the dark dress and her eyes. Hazel, remember?_

_**JASON:**_

_Reyna is a weird ass_

_**PIPER:**_

_You do know Rey is reading my txts?_

_**JASON:**_

_wAIT WHA_

_**PIPER:**_

_She's just bought her dress..._

_**PIPER:**_

_Wait, y is she going to the hunting store..._

_**JASON:**_

_sHIT_

_**PIPER:**_

_Ur going to beg for your life, Grace_

_**JASON:**_

_** :(**_

* * *

_**4:45**_

_**FRANK:**_

_Hazel? What's a cummerbund?_

_**HAZEL:**_

_You dn't know what a cummerband is?_

_**FRANK:**_

_No, Gran never taught me what it is_

_**HAZEL:**_

_It's the thing you wear around your waist under your tux_

_**FRANK:**_

_You serious?_

_**HAZEL:**_

_Yea. _

_**FRANK:**_

_Ok...hang on..._

_**HAZEL:**_

_U alright?_

_**FRANK:**_

_Yea...Hazel, would I be size 12 or 14?_

_**HAZEL:**_

_I don't know...I aint' a boy_

_**FRANK:**_

_Ok, can you at least get Leo to stop teasing me? He keeps pretending to strangle hmself with the cummerbund._

_**HAZEL:**_

_I'll get Annabeth and Rey_

_**FRANK:**_

_Good...I just told him..._

_**FRANK:**_

_He's hiding in the change room_

_**HAZEL:**_

_Is he okay?_

_**FRANK:**_

_The attendant is annoyed_

_**HAZEL:**_

_Good. Maybe she'll beat him up_

_**FRANK: **_

_ She's just making him super uncomfortable._

_**HAZEL:**_

_GOOD_

* * *

_**5:00**_

_**LEO:**_

_Calypso?_

_**LEO:**_

_Calypsooooo_

_**LEO:**_

_Calypsooo_

_**LEO:**_

_Calypso_

_**LEO:**_

_Calypso?_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_WHAT?!_

_**LEO:**_

_Hi._

_**CALYPSO:**_

_ Why were you texting mee?_

_**LEO:**_

_ What color corsage do you want?_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_Wait. what?_

_**LEO:**_

_Wait...fuck!_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_Leo, what is going on?_

_**LEO:**_

_Oh god, I was going to wait until later..ugh._

_**CALYPSO:**_

_ Leooo?_

_**LEO:**_

_Calypso, will you go to Prom with me?_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_ ..._

_**LEO:**_

_Pls...?_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_of course you dummy_

_**LEO:**_

_YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_:)_

_**LEO:**_

_So, what corsage?_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_ Red._

_**LEO:**_

_My favorite color. _

_**CALYPSO:**_

_Same here_

_**LEO:**_

_So, red? right? _

_**CALYPSO:**_

_And it has to be picked from the flower of an amaryllis in the rain_

_**LEO:**_

_...r u srs._

_**CALYPSO:**_

_No. A red corsage. That's it._

_**LEO:**_

_Awesome! :) ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO_

_**CALYPSO:**_

_O, shut up._

* * *

_**5:45**_

_** PERCY:**_

_Annabethhh_

_**PERCY:**_

_Annabethhhh_

_**PERCY:**_

_ANNABETHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Percy, I am right beside you_

_**PERCY:**_

_My throat hurts from yelling at the cashier. I wanted a beef burrito_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Was that really necessary?_

_**PERCY:**_

_Yea_

_**PERCY:**_

_how long does it take for those guys to look at video games? We've been here for like twenty minutes_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_a long time...is Piper and Jason arguing about...what is that..._

_**PERCY:**_

_Mario Kart?_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Ugh, pls_

_**PERCY:**_

_i'm weird_

_** ANNABETH:**_

_Yeah, of course I din't know that_

_**PERCY:**_

_U okay?_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Yes. Y?_

_**PERCY:**_

_Ur shivering_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_It's true._

_**PERCY:**_

_..._

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Was that necessary?_

_**PERCY:**_

_What? Aren't I supposed to do that?_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Be super cheesy and give me ur sweater_

_**PERCY:**_

_Whaaa? My Mom told me to always give the date my sweater._

_**ANNABETH:**_

_...you really do like me, dn't you Seaweed Brain?_

_**PERCY:**_

_No shit. i wouldn't have dealt with your nagging, your annoying habits and your brain for like a week if I didn't._

_**ANNABETH:**_

_ugh, seaweed brain. _

_**PERCY:**_

_ ugh, wise girl_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_..._

_**PERCY:**_

_...did you just kiss my cheek_

_**ANNABETH:**_

_just shut up Seaweed Brain._

_**PERCY:**_

_okay._


	11. Chapter 11

_What I Dreamed Last Night, chapter 11_

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! This is the second to last installment of 'What I Dreamed Last Night." Before I can get sappy, I just to want say THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING, it's just an epilogue to the story. It will be uploaded on the 18th, marking the third month since I began this story. And now, I will get sappy. _

_ I really want to thank everybody who's continued to read this, despite inconsistent short and long chapters, and lag between writing. Summer has been a wonderful few months, so many big changes for me, such as going into a relationship and handling harder, tougher work then before. I really want to thank you all for your consistent dedication, and I hope you enjoyed this story! It was super fun to write, and it's one of my favorite multi-chapters to update. Honestly, at first, I was SUPER afraid of writing this, as we know of the disaster that is Devil Takes The Hindmost. I was afraid I'd fail at capturing the 7's voices, plus others, in a high school setting, but it seems to you all, I've done it quite well! So here it is, the penultimate chapter of What I Dreamed Last Night._

_ ALSO: THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THE PERSON WHO CAN FIND OUT WHY I CALLED THIS STORY WHAT I DREAMED LAST NIGHT, WHICH WILL BE REVEALED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER! Do your research well! And look at the authors notes in the past few months, so please enjoy!_

* * *

It's the night. June 25th, the day every student has been waiting for since their first breath in September. The finals are near, but all will cheer when the final bell goes out on the 25th. Every student rushing home, maybe even staggering to go home, reluctant to go home because they have to get ready for Goode's official Prom, which begins that night, at 7:00 sharp. Most girls meet with their friends in the parking lots, to relax and have their makeup done, while the boys fret, panicking with their friends about what arm they're supposed to lead their date by, if they picked the right corsage. But there are equal anxieties in all students, all fretting and worrying about the night that could possibly be the biggest night of their lives.

Annabeth Chase was one of these students. On her way home, she wanders aimlessly on the sidewalk, still conscious of where she goes, but worried all the while. The past ten days, she's been forced to associate with Percy Jackson every day, having to deal with his endless energy, laziness with schoolwork and possibly, one of the best students she's ever taught properly. But also, she's found herself beginning to understand him in the past few days, understanding why he is the way he is. How though he's rather lazy, he's intelligent in certain areas. That his apparent jerk ways disguised the kindness underneath. A few days ago, when they had been at the library and he had helped that freshman, Nico Di Angelo. And his mischievous nature, when Thalia and Luke had been at each other's throats during drama class. Percy Jackson...wasn't what she thought he was. He's kind. He's intelligent. He's mischeivous. He's someone she found herself wanting to go to Prom with, something she never thought she'd think as long as she lives.

Making it home, she walks past her father, asleep on the armchair in the living room. Her stepmother and her stepbrothers were mostly likely out, as Frederick's face was covered with a newspaper, and she could hear snoring. Rolling her eyes, she looks at the clock that hangs above her desk. 4:30 PM. Less then three hours since Prom would begin. She knew Percy would pick her up at 6:30, so she could start getting dressed at 5:45. For now, she laid down on her sky blue converter, looking up at the painted stars on the ceiling. Her room was painted a dark blue, with the occasional owl flying in the distance, giving her room a dark air, but it was cozy for her. Her black book case was filled to the brim with books, right next to her desk, and she stares at it for a moment, looking for a bright pink spine. Pulling herself up, she walks over to the shelf and looks through her Young Adult Contemporary section, before pulling out a novel by Stephanie Perkins. _'Anna And The French Kiss'._ Though she didn't usually enjoy this genre, this was a novel that fitted the night that was coming soon. Every girl dreams of going to Prom. Every girl dreams of living in Paris, but now that it was coming, she wasn't quite sure how she felt now. Should she feel conflicted, or happy? Could she find happiness in something she hadn't quite asked for?

Shaking her head, she flips through the first few pages, before hearing a soft ding coming from her laptop. Turning back to her desk, she sees her Facebook profile still pulled up, a blinking tab in the lower left corner. A message from Seaweed Brain. She rolls her eyes and walks over and opens it up.

_June 25th, 4:36pm_

_ Hey, Wise Girl. So, 6:30, right?_

_**Yep.**_

_ Already nervous. Annabeth, where the hell do I put a corsage? In the fridge?_

An image of Percy's hand holding her corsage, a deep blue flower, and hovering it above the top shelf of what seems to be his fridge.

_**C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Just leave it be**_

_But my Mom said to put it in the fridge, so it'd be fresh..._

_**Okay, maybe do that, but really, leave it alone.**_

_You sure about that?_

_**Yes. Stop panicking, okay? You gotta calm down.**_

_Sorry...it's just...well..yeah. I'm nervous, _

_**Can I tell you a secret**_

_Yea?_

_**I'm nervous, too**_

_Lol, really?_

_**Yep.**_

_Well, guess we'll both be wrecks tonight..._

_**Agreed. **_

_Come on. Get some rest, Seaweed Brain, and eat something. God knows your move changes when you eat something_

_ A__**lright, Wise Girl ;)**_

About an hour later, she began to get ready, after eating a light snack and reading the first few chapters of a new novel she had bought at The Strand where she went with Percy a few days earlier. Plugging in her curling iron, she gets to work, pulling out the dress sleeve that held her dress she bought while shopping two days ago. Getting to work on making her blonde locks, she curls her hair in ringlets, letting the locks hang around her face and leaving it hanging down. Letting herself stare at herself in the mirror, she touches up her face with light bits of makeup. She didn't believe in makeup usually, but tonight, she wanted to. She wanted to believe she was something worth looking at. And mostly, she wanted to make Seaweed Brain's jaw drop. Dashes of shimmering white eye shadow on her eyelids and corners of her eyes, bits of blue dusting the edges. Adding some simple black eyeliner and a pale pink lip stain, she pulls on the dress, letting it slip over her shoulders and down to her knees. She turns to herself in the mirror.

The dress is a navy cocktail dress, the skirt hitting right above her knees. It hugged her chest tight, until the waist, where it flared out. Strapless, and a white sash around the waist, it's simple but flattering on Annabeth. It shimmered underneath the lights of her bedroom, and she let herself stare at the reflection in the mirror, a bit amazed. This is not the Annabeth Chase everybody sees. Usually, Annabeth went for comfortable, a plain white t-shirt, or a colored tank top with jeans and jean shorts, with flats. But tonight, she's allowing herself to be glamorous, to be gorgeous, and comfortable at the same time. To let herself shine bright tonight.

Percy Jackson stands nervously outside the Chase household's door, holding his car keys in one hand, Annabeth's corsage in the other. He hoped he had cleaned up well enough for her, he even shaved! Looking down at his black tie, he remembers what his mother had told him about etiquette. Always push in her chair, walk her to and from her house, compliment her, and no gawking at other girls. Got it. And that black goes with anything, so if Annabeth wore orange, it wouldn't be too bad. Orange is the new black, anyway. He knocks lightly on the wooden door, and not even a minute later, a man with a pair of aviator's glasses on his face answers the door, looking up at Percy.

"Oh, aren't you the tall one? Come in, you must be Percy, right? Or...no wait, let me guess...Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's cheeks flare in color as the man scuttles down the hallway, and he steps inside. The house seemed to be homely. Soft jazz music plays somewhere nearby, and the the sweet smell of chocolate present in the house. Percy takes a deep whiff, as he hears Mr. Chase call his daughter out of her room. He lets himself stare down nervously at the tight shoes that pinch his toes, wondering if Annabeth had griped about him at home. She must have, if Mr. Chase had identified his persona with the nickname that she had given him years ago. Shuffling his feet against the welcome mat, he sighs, running a hand through his ruffled black hair, before looking up and seeing her before him. His heart stopped. She's...there's no words to describe him. And a jumble of words fall out of his mouth, trying to speak, form a coherent word, but he fails, and as he sees her smile, he shuts himself up. He clears his throat, before meeting her eyes.

"Er...hi."

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" She asks, as she walks over to his side, and slips her arm around his elbow. He shakes as she does, but manages to recover as he slips the corsage into her hand. She takes it, a bright smile on her face, as she straps it onto her wrist, and tucks the matching flower into his lapel.

"Course I am." He replies, as Annabeth's father appears and begins to take pictures of the pair. His arm slips around her shoulders, and he pulls her close and smiles for the camera, but whatever smile that appears on his face could not even compare to the happiness he felt with having this wonderful girl in his arms.

* * *

After a traffic jam, and a ten minute belting session to Disney's Frozen Soundtrack, the pair stand at the entrance of the Goode High's Official Prom. They stand there in surprise, their hands enveloped in the other, as they stare at the sight before them. Groups and groups of students dancing happily to great music. A crowd of tables near the entrance and a table full of snacks were laid out, a cold dinner, as the dance was going on until about midnight. The gym's lights were dim, but a shimmer of coordinated neon lights dance around the gym, illuminating the occasional alive face of each student who had attended. Percy lets his hand hold Annabeth's, as they head towards the tables, knowing they would find their friends there. After a few minutes of searching, they see a soft light waving in the dim lights, and Annabeth and Percy grin at each other. Had to be Leo with a lighter.

Walking over the far table, they see a great group of their friends, all twelve of them, around a particularly huge circle table. A beautiful violet flower illuminates the center of the table, glowing in the darkness. Each of their friends sit with their significant other, all except Reyna, who sits, a cool smile on her face, as Percy and Annabeth sit down in the last remaining chairs. Annabeth immediately begins conversation with the girls, while Percy exchange high fives with the boys.

Piper, displaying a gorgeous white gown that glows against her tan smooth skin, she looks like a goddess with her updo, and a gold circlet around her head. She laughs at a joke Hazel tells, who shimmers in a shimmery gold dress, that makes her eyes glow in the darkness. A silver necklace with a key hangs around her neck, and her hair is braided down her back, and slung over her shoulder. Following her is Thalia, who, beside Luke, wears a short silver gown, low v-necked, and with her short black hair gelled and glowing with a beautiful white circlet, similar to Piper's. Calypso, who scolds Leo for almost burning the table cloth, burns brightly in the darkness with an over the shoulder red gown that hugs her chest and her waist, but flares out at her ankles, inspired by the dresses from the 1920's. Finally, Reyna, who wears a queen-like violet dress, a silver chain like belt around her waist, and her dark brown hair curled and half up, half down, giving her the royal air of a Roman Empress.

While the girls shimmer in their dresses, the boys exchange high fives and stories about picking up their dates, while feasting on cold dishes like salami, cheese, vegetables and bread, making mini sandwiches. Seeing who can fit more in their mouth while talking.

"I don't know about you guys, but Mr. Chase was pretty lenient about Annabeth. I haven't met her mother, but she seems terrifying-"

"Percy, Mr. McLean just leant me the keys to his car and said to have her home by midnight, should I be concerned?"

"Well, at least you guys had it easy. Mrs. Levesque was staring me down...I was sweating like crazy!"

"Bah, you guys had it easy. I picked up Thalia right as Jason was picking up Piper. Fucking awkward, we had to share a car..."

"I just met Calypso here, she told me her parents said they didn't need to meet me. I think I've got off too easy..."

As the music begins to pick up pace, the group's conversation dies as the music finally begins to pick up. Journey's _"Don't Stop Believing" _picks up the gym, and a loud roar is heard as the crowd begins to pick up on the beginning piano chords. The 7, Thalia, Luke and Reyna all exchange wide smiles, before dashing onto the dance floors. The entire group sings the first bars of the song, the girls singing the first solo bit, and the boys singing the next, the generation's voices rising in unison as they let it all go.

_"Just a small town girl..._  
_ Living in a lonely world..._  
_ She took the midnight train going anywhere."_

As the song picks up and everybody begins to dance in celebration, bobbing their heads. Annabeth hands join with Percy's, and Percy's joins Piper's, and soon there is a huge circle in the group, as they jump up and down to the rhythm. Since none of the group really knew how to dance that well, they just bobbed their heads and jumped up and down, screaming the lyrics. When the guitar solo arrives, Percy and Jason dash to the center of the circle and begin to perform air guitar, falling to their knees, and pretending to hold guitars, even though none of them were even close to musically talented. Calypso and Hazel laugh, and Thalia bumps both of them out of there and begin to perform her own guitar solo, while Luke cheers her on from the sidelines. When they reach the chorus, everybody belts it with all their hearts, and Annabeth felt so high, so free, she never wanted to come down ever again.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group had split into pairs, as the slow songs begin. P!nk's "_Just Give Me A Reason_" plays, ringing in the gym. Every other person was pulled into another person's arms, and as Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano wanders through the crowd, she can't help but feel just a bit wistful. What must it be like, to have someone to hold you and love you? A year ago, her heart had been for someone, but now, she stands together with herself, loving herself, and she completes herself. She had decided she didn't need that someone if her someone didn't complete her. She had thought before, that she needed someone to complete her, and accompany her for her journey, but if she ever found someone, it would be because she wants them along with her for her journey. She didn't need a man...but it would be nice to have one.

Wandering along borders of the dance floor, she can pick out her friends easily. Percy and Annabeth, grinning at each other, were giggling and smiling, not even taking the dance as seriously. Annabeth's eyes were shining as she stares up at the idiot, Percy. He's making funny faces as the song goes on, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Her hand raises to gently grab his chin, and he pouts for a moment, but when she plants a quick kiss on his lips, his face melts in a dreamy smile.

Piper and Jason, who Reyna found a few minutes later, were just a bit more intimate. Jason's arms were wrapped around Piper's smaller frame, her face looking up into his own, a soft smile on both of their faces. They looked so peaceful, so happy, and for a moment, Reyna remembers the pain, remembering how it felt to want Jason. Jason had been her friend, had been her companion for years, but she decided now, she just wanted to be his friend. If Piper made him happy, she was happy. She wouldn't condemn Piper or Jason for loving who they want.

Frank and Hazel, who were just a few feet away, were just a bit clumsy. Frank continues to stare down at his feet, and looking over his shoulder, as though terrified somebody would begin to yell at them because they weren't at arm's length, and Reyna giggles as Hazel presses herself into him even closer, and his face glows red, but his hands raises to brush some hair from her face, and Reyna's heart warms as Hazel's smile grows. Hazel is like a little sister to Reyna, and she just wanted to see her happy. And even if it was with teddy bear boy, so be it.

Right next to Frank and Hazel was Leo and Calypso. It's a bit of a comical sight, as Leo is just a bit taller then Calypso, and the pair are just a bit dwarfed surrounded by the considerably taller students. Leo looks mischevious, a shimmer in his eyes, as his hands are wrapped around Calypso's waist, and they never look away from each other, not once. Reyna thought they were an odd pair, but it did make sense, in the end. Something about Calypso's calm nature, and Leo's agitated, hyperactive energy balanced them perfectly.

Just a few feet away, Thalia and Luke are the most intimate, Thalia's face pressed into Luke's chest, as Luke wraps his arms around her shoulders, with the most protective look on his face, as though someone would take her from his arms. Reyna knew, just as herself, Thalia is a tough, strong damsel, who didn't need a man, but with Luke, she could allow herself to be a bit sillier, a bit happier. More of the teenager she's meant to be, rather then the queen-like facade she puts on for the world.

Reyna finally takes a seat at the table nearby, fixing her eyes on that boy who had trailed Percy beforehand. He wore a dark suit, his pale skin and messy hair contrasting against the nerdy boy who was pressed against him. Nico, she thinks his name is. She watches with a bemused smile, as the other boy, the blonde boy dressed in the blue tuxedo, blushes as Nico wraps his arm around his waist, and pulls him closer. It was cute, as they were small freshmen amongst seniors, sophomores and juniors. She hasn't seen many homosexual couples in Goode's dances, but maybe with these two, students won't be too afraid to show it.

As the last chords of the song end, Reyna sighs, watching as her friends return to her side, and Annabeth offers her hand, as the beginning of Nicki Minaj's "Super Basse" booms over the speakers. Staring at Annabeth's hand for a moment, a grin takes over her face, as she's pulled to her feet, and dances the night away with her friends. She could be loud. She could be a queen. She is Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, not needing a man, and she is proud. She completes herself, and she knows that is true strength. Twirling Hazel, letting herself dance alongside Jason, she feels her spirits roar as they haven't all year. She is free, for the first time since she's arrived at Goode.

* * *

"So, that's a ten piece McNugget meal, with a Sprite?"

"No, twenty pieces. And a Coke, actually."

After midnight. Goode High's Prom is officially over. The night of beauty and passion and shimmering dresses, wrinkled suits and endless heat is finally over, the night all students have waited for all years. After the Prom had ended, the group had decided to visit the local McDonalds, starving after dancing all night, and the cold dinner laid out was not enough to quell their hunger. Teenagers ate like a thousand monsters. So, as Percy brings the tray over, he grins at his friends, they are all still dressed up in their perfect outfits, standing out among the night goers that visit McDonalds. Setting it down on the table, Annabeth plucks a nugget out of the box, and Percy pretends to frown, but lets her. Sitting down across from her, he plants a quick kiss on her lips, as the two stare at their friends. Piper and Jason sharing a tray of fries. Hazel and Frank both sipping quietly on cups of Sprite, giving each other discreet smiles. Calypso and Leo, gibbering about who knows what, ignoring their food that is steadily getting cold. Thalia, Luke, Nico and Scott, all engaged in a wild conversation about freshmen and students at Goode High School, most likely on how the grades and the social anxieties affect students. Reyna listens intently, and when Percy catches her eyes, she glares at him, but gives him a forgiving smile. He smiles back, before chomping on a nugget, ignoring the crumbs that fall onto his suit.

"So, Wise Girl. Was it that bad of a night as you thought it would be?"

"No. Not really," Annabeth replies, taking a sip of Coca-Cola before she continues to speak, dipping a nugget in the sauce, "I could be going with Octavian."

"Octavian isn't that bad!"

"Okay, if you say so, Seaweed Brain. Now tell me something."

"Anything."

"How long have you liked me?"

"...what."

"I mean, that accident ten days ago was no 'accident',"Annabeth chuckles at Percy's wide eyes, "You planned that."

"What? No, I-Okay, maybe I did."

"Good. So...how long?"

"Awhile, actually..."

"Well, guess what, Seaweed Brain?"

"What?"

"I like you, too."

Silence, except for the hums and discreet conversation of their friends beside them.

"R-Really?"

"Sheesh, you call me Wise Girl, and you don't think I'm wise enough to decide who I like? Your brain _is_ full of kelp."

"Indeed. But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Hey, love birds!" The two turn at the sound of Leo's voice, who holds his Coca-Cola up in the air, "Let's toast! End of the year, we've all got beautiful ladies, or boys, on our arms-sorry, Nico-and we should toast to it! A toast to what we've wanted! Everybody!"

They all raise their McDonalds cups, and under that fluorescent lighting, Percy slips his arm around Annabeth's waist as the teenagers laugh, finally free. They are as free as a bird, as free the sky. They had so many possibilities, so many possible endings to their stories, that together, they will write, hand in hand. It is June 25th, 2014. Goode High School, New York. And Percy Jackson has finally gotten what he's wanted for years, to be able to share his journey with the most beautiful girl in the world, someone who will not condemn him for his knowledge. And now, he is free, and happy. Because, well, happy is what happens when your dreams come true.


	12. Epilogue

_What I Dreamed Last Night: Epilogue_

_ Final Author's Note:_  
_ Oh god, I almost cried reading your reviews. This has been an incredible fanfic to write, giving these characters life and putting them in this AU. Percy Jackson is one of my all time favorite book series, and I cannot WAIT for the Blood of Olympus. And I guess, now it's time to tell you the reason why it's called What I Dreamed Last Night._

_ It's a strange title, isn't it? Not exactly the most poetic or the most memorable, but when I first thought of this idea, back in May or June, my school just announced the musical they were going to do. Happy Days, the Musical. I had watched the musical online and this song, What I Dreamed Last Night (Reprise), was one of my all time favorites. It was such a brilliant song, and it made me want to belt it at the top of my lungs. (Also, I did not get a lead role, as I am a tenth grader and tenth graders don't get leads. I'm a Carhop). But it's just such a brilliant song, and I am still completely in love with this. Look it up, cause it is AMAZING! (especially those who love musicals...anyone?) This summer has been one of the greatest summers of my life. And now, this fanfic is devoted to everybody. To all of you who stuck with me to the very end._

* * *

_**I want what I want, and I want it now**_  
_**Forget what traditions of the past allow**_  
_**I want what I want, and I'm willing to fight!**_  
_**Yes, I want what I dreamed...**_  
_** Last Night! **_

July 21st. 2014.

Percy Jackson holds Annabeth Chase's hand as they run down the dune, wind and dust dancing in the air. His eyes are fixed on the small bonfire at the bottom, and he looks up towards the sky. Indigo, scarlet, amber and bright yellow stain the sky, cast over the murky beach that reaches for the sky, only to fall so short. He glances over at Annabeth, a wide smile on his face as he sees how happy she is.  
It's been a month and a week since Goode High's Prom. Since then, Percy and his friends have graduated their final years at Goode, ready to take on the world. Having been hand in hand, the friends have all agreed to have one last beach blast before being sent off to their respective colleges and universities. Their loved ones will go with them, but these high school days may be the last time they may spend their days together. Happy Days. Such Happy Days they were.

Annabeth had graduated with honors and three or four scholarships to her favored universities. After some deliberation, she had chosen Brown, to study Physics and Chemistry, to be near her boyfriend. Percy had surprised himself by managing to pass his exams and gain a diploma. Still unsure about what the future held, he decides to go to a local university, not nearly as fancy as Brown, but it's close enough to where Annabeth is. The two talk of moving out and gaining their first apartment, but Annabeth jokes that she wouldn't be able to unless Percy finally met her stepmother.

Piper had graduated with an honors diploma in French Immersion, a diploma for hairstyling and other vocationals. Choosing to go to the same university as Percy, they had agreed they would keep an eye on the other for their chosen loved ones. As Jason had already signed up for the military and is beginning his training in Fall, for the American Army. Frank, always knowing in his heart he would join, is to follow Jason and sign up for the American Army as well. The two of them had passed physical examinations and primary training would begin in Fall.

While Frank would be gone, Hazel had graduated also with French Immersion honors, and many diplomas for vocational courses, including Graphics, and Media. She hopes to be able to make films one day, maybe with Frank, but for now, she is happy to work at the local tea shop where she makes her money. Luke and Thalia had both graduated with degree in the theater, as professional theater actors, and had both been invited to Julliard the following fall, for auditions.  
Leo himself had managed barely to pass his classes, and has a degree in Power Mechanics, destined to be an engineer. Calypso herself had graduated with Honors in Music, and is ready to be studying as a music major. And Reyna, well, nobody is quite sure what Reyna will do, but with honors in nearly everything and all the skills, everybody is sure Reyna will make a difference when she leaves school.

Now, as they sit by the beach, holding hands, Percy realizes this may be the last time he'll see his friends like this. Annabeth, laughing alongside and poking a marshmellow into the crimson flames. Piper, happily stealing Annabeth's marshmellow and popping it into her mouth with ease. Jason, his arm around Piper, an easy smile on his face. Leo, messing around with bits of metal and wood he's found on the beach, while Calypso smacks it out of his hands. Thalia and Luke, always the eldest of the group, warning the others to watch it where they poke their sticks, and making out in between. Frank, worrying about his marshmellow while it burns in the flames, and Hazel, who helps him take it out, and blows out the fire once he panics. And Reyna, smirking at the lot of them, hiding the chocolate squares behind her, as to confuse everybody where the hell they've gone.

Percy sighs, shaking his head. How could he have hated what brought these people together? High School. Percy Jackson is eighteen years old, and now only realizes how much he will miss school. Seeing the people he loved together, groaning and complaining together, growing. Learning lessons and having friends he will never forget in a million years. And Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth Chase. How could he have hated the institution that brought her into his life? He wraps a careful arm around her, and kisses her forehead as gently as he could, a tender and sweet kiss. She gives him a bemused smile, and he wraps her close to him, closing his eyes. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to leave her. But times change, and so must he.

"Annabeth..."

"Yea, Percy?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"...I don't either, Seaweed Brain."

"Heh...you're never going to make being with you easy, huh?"

She replies with a sweet, soft kiss, and he smiles into it, brushing a lock of hair away from her pale face. This, she, is all he needs.

Until of course, his friends all begin to point at the sky , shouts of astonishment and laughter escaping them. Percy pulls back, and looks to the sky. The sky above had turned into a deep blue carpet, and crystal of stars are laid across the sky, like diamonds. No, not diamonds...like...cosmos. Stars burning so bright, to be seen across galaxies and everything in between. How could have have not appreciated them before?

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"You know how people make wishes on stars?"

"Yeah..."

"I made a wish before."

"...Are you stupid or something, Seaweed Brain?"

"I thought we've established this-"

"-Okay, fine."

"I made a wish."

"And...?"

"It was to be with...you."

"..."

"What?"

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain."

"Maybe. But hey. Maybe stars do grant wishes."

"And maybe your brain is really full of kelp."

Laughing, he suddenly wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air. A shrill cry of happiness escapes Annabeth and he carries her to the shoreline of the beach. Dumping her into the water, he runs in after her. The water laps at his pants and t-shirt, but he doesn't care. He begins to splash Annabeth happily, and she retaliates, giving all of her own to attack him. Soon, they are all joined by their friends, splashing each other under that deep blue sky. Everyone, unaware, that this is the infinite moment in many more to come. That though they are miles apart, they will be joined together as one in this night. Percy cannot believe that a year ago, he was ready to lose his life, to give it all up. But now, his friends are here, the girl of his dreams, and everything is perfect. These days are his to grasp, and he will chase them until the end of time. As long as he has her by his side, he will be what he has always needed.

Happy.

That is what he is.

Happy.

And that is how their days will end.

_THE END_


End file.
